Destiny Switch
by GoldenRose29
Summary: Once Upon a Time, Raven White, daughter of Snow White, and Apple Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, attended Ever After High and...Hey! This is Maddie Hatter and something is fairy wrong with our story...while Raven grappled with her destiny to be a storybook princess, Apple practiced her evil spells...everything is upside down and I don't know if I can fix it all by myself! Help!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, at a magical school for the next generation for fairytales, a princess and an evil queen fought each other to find their destines. But what where to happen if things _shifted_ a bit?

_Destiny true, the destiny for you. Change the course of time, send it back till one hears the chime. Clock strike twelve, then you're through, no more destiny for you!_

Chapter One

Down in the Village of Book End, two girls walked to school, embarking on their biggest year ever: Legacy Year! This year the second-year class would sign the Storybook of Legends, vowing to follow in their parents' footsteps and relive their story. And these two girls-

"Wait a tick!" one of the girls exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road. Her name was Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. And she had a reputation for being quite, well, _mad_. "This all happened already! Legacy Day, the dance, all of it! So why is it today again?"

"Maddie?" the girl next to her asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, something is fairy wrong…," Maddie's voice froze in her throat as she looked at her BFFA. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" Raven stood before her, her ebony hair twisted into cascading curls, her white and gold dress catching the sunlight and making her appear to glow. Her red lips stood out against her fair skin and a flock of songbirds carried her trunk behind her. But on top of her curls sat a golden _tiara _glittering with diamonds.

"Why do you look like a…a…princess?" Maddie exclaimed, falling back a step.

"Uh, because I _am_ a princess," Raven laughed.

"Look, there she is!" a villager exclaimed.

"Raven! Oh, hi Raven!" a young boy waved.

"Can you sign my storybook?" a little girl asked as she approached the teens. Raven pulled a quill out of her golden purse and signed the book.

"Raven White? Raven _White_?" Maddie read in shock.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Raven asked, very concerned. "You're acting madder than normal."

"It's just it's already been today and you're a Queen not a White so why is no one else acting liking the worlds just been turned upside down?" Maddie demanded, stomping her foot.

"Uh, was that Riddlish?"

"Oh for the love of fairy sauce! Narrator! Narrator, what's going on here?"

Are you talking to me?

"Well who else would I be talking to? What's going on? What happened to the story?"

I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else could hear me.

"What do you mean? I've been listening to you all year!"

Well the year's just beginning. As is the story. You really are mad, aren't you?

Maddie groaned in frustration. "I'm going to figure this out!" she shouted and raced to the school leaving Raven behind.

"Maddie!" she shouted after her friend, but she was long gone.

"Raven! Hey!" a voice suddenly called. Raven turned and smiled to see her old roommate, Briar Beauty, walking over to her. "What's up?"

"Maddie's acting super mad but I don't know if that's necessarily new," Raven laughed.

"Not new at all," Briar agreed as she hooked arms with the princess and they began walking toward the school. "How fabe-lous was that summer cruise? I'm still freaking out over the Fairy Light Party. I'm thinking of throwing one after Legacy Day, spice up the usual after party. What do you think?"

"Sounds enchanting, really," Raven sighed, twisting the diamond studded strap of her purse.

"Okay. What's going on? You sound sadder than a mermaid who just lost her voice," Briar asked. "Did something happen with Dexter?"

"What? No! Dexter and I are great. It's just…Legacy Day. I'm nervous," Raven admitted.

"What's there to be nervous about? You'll be great! Besides, everyone loves you."

The two walked into school and, as if to prove Briar's point, everyone began to ooh and aah over Raven.

"It's Raven White!" one of the three little pigs exclaimed before he fainted.

"Gorgeous," Lilly Bo-Peep sighed and her sheep belted a cry in agreement.

"Can I, uh, carry your books for you, Raven?" Tiny, the only giant at the school asked.

"Thank you, Tiny. So kind," Raven replied and he scooped up her trunk and headed off.

"See?" Briar was smirking. "Ooh, I have to say hi to people! Charm you later!"

Raven walked into the building too and began waving at people. But standing off to the side was the one she was most eager to say hi too.

"Hi Dexter," she greeted the brunette prince. He jumped and nearly knocked off his glasses but smiled when he saw her.

"Raven, wow, you look great," he commented and gave her a hug. "I missed you over the summer."

"I missed you, too," Raven replied, leaning her cheek against his broad shoulder. Most people couldn't tell but Dexter actually had quite a bit of muscle.

"Raven!" a curly blonde hair girl exclaimed, dashing over to her. It was Blondie Lockes, the snoopiest reporter at Ever After High. "Dexter. People are buzzing about you two and Legacy Day this year. Are you _sure_ you two are destined for each other?"

She held up her MirrorPad just in time to catch the blush spreading across Dexter's cheeks.

"Of course, Blondie," Raven laughed. "Snow White's prince was kind so I know mine will be too. And Dexter is from one of the biggest Charming family's there is."

"And I'm sure I'm Raven's prince!" Dexter shouted, his voice cracking with nerves.

"Well, if you ask me, I think the prince that is _just right_ is Daring Charming!" Blondie squealed and glanced over the hall at where the blond prince was flirting with a crowd of girls. "His eyes, his smile…they're just right!"

"Maybe for another princess, but not for me," Raven laughed and glanced at her boyfriend. He was staring at his brother rather sadly. "Come on, Dex, let's go get some lunch. Charm you later, Blondie."

The reporter dashed over to interview more students while Raven and Dexter had to the Castleteria.

"Hey, don't think about what Blondie said," Raven told him, nudging him with her shoulder. "Your brother's not perfect, you know."

"Then why does every girl just fall for him? Literally!" Dexter cried out, throwing his hands up. "I've never been good enough, not once."

"Hey." Raven clasped his hands. "I fell for you and you are beyond good enough for me. You're _my _prince, Dexter. Forever after."

Dexter searched her violet eyes before he smiled. "You really are perfect, Raven."

As he hugged her tight, Raven tried to push her thoughts aside. She wasn't perfect. In fact, she felt like a huge fake.

* * *

Coming through the other side of Book End were a pair of girls quite unlike the first. One was a fairy dressed in a black tunic and midnight blue leggings. Her small wings fluttered behind her, lifting her off the ground a few inches, her platinum hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Behind her was her trunk, floating next to her BFFA's by a spell the other girl had cast.

And that girl was none other then Apple Queen, daughter of the infamous Evil Queen. Apple took after her mother in every way, from her dark black dress and purple heels, to her evil blue eyes. Even their scowls were the same. The only thing that they didn't have in common was their hair. Where the Evil Queen's was a dark black, Apple's was a cool blond that she kept swept back under her small black everyday crown.

"So. Legacy Year," Faybelle said as a gingerbread man ran out of their way. "Aren't you beyond hexcited?"

"Well, duh," Apple drawled, waving her glowing fingers so the trunks didn't hit one of the outdoor tables by Hocus Latte. "The question isn't if we're excited, though. It's if we're _ready_."

"I'll probably have to do some extra Home Evilnomics thronework," Faybelle grumbled. "But you won't have to. You've been ready since spellmentry school."

Apple smirked. Yes, she'd been an early evil-bloomer, dropping worms in kids' lunches, taping signs to their backs, ruining their art projects, that kind of stuff. But the truth was, Apple worked hextremely hard to be as wicked evil as she was. She had straight A's in all her classes, she did every hextra credit assignment she could bribe her teachers for, she even practiced her evil laugh in the shower. But that wasn't because she needed the practice. No, Apple just wanted to be the evilest. Just like her mom.

"What ever after." Apple tossed her hair and looked up at the school as they reached the steps. "This is an important. Like, fairy important. We have to be on top of our evil game. That means bigger spells, sneakier poisons. And, no matter what, we can't let anyone post any _good_ pictures of us on MyChapter."

"Please." Faybelle rolled her eyes as she flew up the stairs. "No one would do that to you. Everyone fears you."

As if to prove her point, the minute they entered school a panic broke out.

"It's Apple Queen!" a goat screamed. "Run!"

"She. Is. Evil!" the Hero of Harlem's son exclaimed, a pipe bursting and spraying him in the face.

"Run everyone!" Lilly Bo-Peep called out as her sheeps screamed in terror.

Everyone ran, clearing the hallway in under a minute. Faybelle and Apple smirked at each other.

"This year is going to be _so_ hexcellent!" Faybelle cheered, yelling with glee as she cartwheeled through the empty hall.

"I couldn't agree more," Apple chuckled darkly and entered behind her friend. The rest of her life began now.

* * *

Apple and Faybelle picked up a tray of porridge at lunch and headed over to a table filled with first-years, the table they had sat at all of last year because of its prime positioning for eavesdropping and mischief making.

"Move," Apple ordered as she threw down her lunch tray. All but one of the teens dashed off.

"Why, what are you going to do?" the small prince demanded. He was clearly from a Charming family, probably the one by the sea based on his ocean blue shirt and flip-flops.

"Any ideas, Faybelle?" Apple asked sweetly.

"Two, four, six, eight, throw that princey in the lake!" Faybelle cheered and ended with a midair split.

"Hexcellent idea." Apple pointed a pale finger at the prince and a bolt of purple magic shot at his feet, instantly laughing him through the nearest window. A distant splash could be heard as he landed in the lake. "Nothing quite like a morning swim is there?"

"Bothering the first-years, Apple?" a voice asked from behind the girls.

They spun around to spot Raven White and Dexter Charming approaching them, being stared at by the whole cafeteria.

"The wicked never rest, princess," Apple replied. She dropped into a sloppy curtsy and nodded at Dexter. "Your Highness."

"Oh, uh, you don't have to-" Dexter stuttered as Apple and Faybelle laughed at him. He turned red again.

Just then the bell rang and students began dashing off to their next class.

"Time for History of Evil Spells," Faybelle reminded Apple and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Raven, what's your next class?" Apple asked sweetly.

"Good Kingdom Management," Raven read from her schedule.

"How _perfect_ for you," Apple simpered and spun on her heel. "See you around."

"Such a drama queen," Raven sighed as she watched her leave.

"She scares me," Dexter admitted before hastily adding, "but only a little!"

Raven just laughed and the two headed off to class in a sunny tower.

* * *

Back in the dorm rooms Apple was setting up a surprise for her new roommate.

"You really sure Raven's gonna like this?" Faybelle asked as she lounged on Apple's evil throne.

"Of course. What future goody-two-shoes wouldn't love an enchanted mirror, a lacey canopy, and a harp alarm clock?" Apple laughed, stepping back from it all. It looked like white lace and red and gold had been piled into the half of the room. All the furniture was blinding white, every detail was golden, and white lace covered nearly every surface.

"I guess," Faybelle sighed. "But why are you doing all this for her anyway?"

"Because she's such an important part of _my_ story," Apple explained. "When she runs away it _changes _everything. Then I can poison her and become the most evilest queen in Ever After. I need her."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Maddie?"

"I'm out of here. Anymore princess exposure and I may start smiling," Faybelle groaned and flew out the window. Apple just rolled her eyes at her friend before turning back to greet her new roommate.

"Welcome home," she drawled, waving at the room.

"Nice one, Apple," Raven replied. "I'm rooming with Maddie this year."

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Since we have to live together for a _long_ time one day, I asked Headmaster Grimm if we could room together. And he said yes. Obviously," Apple recalled.

"But…but…."

"I know we're destined to be enemies, but we really need to learn to tolerate each other enough to live in the same castle. And I think this could be a really hexcellent practice for that day."

Raven slumped against the windowsill and a dozen doves landed by her elbows. She started petting one's head when Apple shocked it with a bolt of purple magic.

"Hey!"

"I even decorated your half of the room!" Apple exclaimed, dragging her over. "Isn't it just the princessy-est!"

Raven's eyes landed on all the lace and the gold and the harp and she nearly screamed. But instead she turned back to the window and watched her birds fly away.

"This is going to be a long year," she sighed.

* * *

The next day was Legacy Day rehearsal. Headmaster Grimm took attendance as all the students lined up on the stage.

"Ms. Hatter?" he called. No one replied. "Ms. Hatter? Has anyone seen Ms. Hatter? Ms. White?"

But Raven shook her head.

"Very well, I shall be speaking with her in my office later," he grumbled. "Let us begin!"

He walked them through the instructions, the speech, the key turning, even how to wave to the crowds. As the students listened, Apple bounced on the toes of her spiked black heels while Raven considered bolting down the stairs.

"Now, who would like to go first?"

Apple walked forward without being called on and plucked the key from his hand. Everyone waited for him to yell at her but he only seemed pleased.

"I am Apple Queen. And I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Evil Queen!" Apple declared boldly. She turned back and handed to the key to the headmaster.

"Perfect," he commented.

"I know," Apple replied.

Student after student went but none were as good as Apple. Finally, it was Raven's turn.

"I'm Raven White and I pledge to follow my destiny, um…" Raven turned to the headmaster. "I have a question."

"What. Is it?" he asked darkly. Apple was impressed.

"I was just wondering…I mean, what if I don't _want_ to take the pledge?" the princess asked hesitantly.

Everyone gasped. Apple's jaw literally dropped.

"She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never runs away then I can never poison her," she exclaimed, grabbing Faybelle and shaking her, "and…and I can never chase her stupid little dwarves or rule the kingdom evilly and I'll never be the evilest queen ever after!"

Apple's hands were glowing purple and she was glaring at the headmaster and Raven so hard both of them took a step back.

"What? It's just a question," Raven replied but Apple did not calm down.

"And here is your answer," Headmaster Grimm replied, lording over her. "If you don't pledge your destiny your story _ceases_ to exist."

"Ceases to exist?" Raven gasped. "So, then, what happens to me?"

"_You_ will cease to exist. POOF!" He straightened and gestured to the book. "Now, Raven, continue."

"But, Mr. Grimm-"

"POOF! POOF!"

"Um…I have to go," Raven replied and dashed off stage, back into the school.

Apple stared after her and angrily stomped away. Fueled by her rage, she fled to the Enchanted Forest. It was not the Dark Forest she knew and loved, teaming with evil creatures that would serve her every command, but it was close enough.

She wondered what would happen now. Her mother expected her to be the biggest evil there ever was. How could she do that if her storybook nemesis refused? Could Apple…could she _force _her? Her blue eyes drifted to the castle and the tower where Raven was sleeping.

"If she doesn't sign the book," Apple vowed, "I'll make her. One way or another, I _will_ have my story."

* * *

Down in the library of Ever After High, Maddie was under a table knocking on the floor

Maddie, what _are _you doing?

"Are you talking to me?" Maddie asked.

Who else would I be talking to?

"It's just that narrators aren't supposed to break the fourth-wall," Maddie replied, crawling out from under the table. "It's in the Narrator Oath. I wrote a paper in Riddilish on it for my History of Tall Tales Class Once."

Well, I, uh, your behavior was just so peculiar I had to ask.

"Hm…" Maddie sprang up and began skipping away. "Well, I have to go. Toddlie loo!"

Just as she exited the library she ran smack into Kitty Cheshire who was no longer wearing her usual grin.

"Maddie! What in wonderland is going on here?" she demanded. "Apple and Raven are…"

"Yoohoo! Narrator!" Maddie interrupted, waving up at me.

I thought you didn't want me to talk to you.

"I just think this is a good place to end the chapter. It leaves and air of mystery," Maddie said.

That's true…hm.

And so, the first week of Ever After High finished on an uncertain page. Would Raven pledge her destiny as the next Snow White or would Apple play her evil hand and _force _her too? Only time would tell at this hallowed hall.

_Indeed it will -Maddie_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Apple picked up her evil chocolate frappe from the hocus latte barista early the next morning. She really needed the caffeine before classes started. Just as she was about to leave she heard the barista call out another order.

"A triple foam caramel hocus latte! Triple foam caramel hocus latte!"

Apple watched Hunter walk over to claim it and she caught sight of Sparrow lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs. Smirking, she pranced over to him.

"Didn't you order that latte, Sparrow?" she asked.

The ginger bandit snapped awake and glanced around. "Huh? Apple?"

She pointed a sharpened purple nail at Hunter grabbing the coffee. "Hunter's stealing your drink. I'd be really mad if someone did that to me."

"Wha…oh no, he didn't!" Sparrow exclaimed and dashed over, nearly tackling Hunter to the ground.

Apple grinned as they grappled over the latte. Just as they fell to the ground, she swooped in a grabbed it off the counter without them noticing. Faybelle did love the hocus latte coffee and what was more fun than getting a free one? Oh yeah, stealing it!

"My work here is done," she laughed as the glass door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Raven woke up without a pillow crease in her face, her violet eyes not puffy in the least. As she stretched, songbirds flew in and pulled back her covers. She thanked them before headed to her shower.

As she pulled off her pajamas, a small hand appeared behind the shower curtain, switching the shampoo for icky green hair dye. But Raven had no idea what had happened and happily hummed as she scrubbed her hair.

* * *

As Apple walked through the streets of Book End back to school, she waited to cross the street. She pulled out her MirrorPhone to hext Faybelle her coffee story really quick, not noticing. notice a certain Cheshire cat drop a family of ducklings in the middle of the road, right in front of a speeding carriage. Apple glanced up and saw the catastrophe about to happen. Kitty sat in the branches of a nearby tree, watching.

And Apple held up her MirrorPhone and filmed the ducks scattering like bowling pins.

Kitty nearly fell out of her tree in shock as Apple laughed and continued walking to school.

* * *

Raven headed down to breakfast in her usual white lacy dress with red accents and gold jewelry. She hadn't done much with her hair since her mirror had been fogged up because of her shower (but her makeup was done perfectly as she had been doing that since she was in spellementry school and could probably still put on eyeliner in the dark).

Wherever she went, students stopped and stared. But Raven was used to that by now, so she didn't think anything of it. That is, until Blondie cornered her in the lunch line and shoved her MirrorPad in her face.

"Raven!" she exclaimed. "I'm _dying_ to get the scoop! Everyone is buzzing about your new do. What inspired it?"

"Huh?" Raven glanced at the MirrorPad and gasped aloud. Her hair a dark emerald green! However, the dye had only changed a few locks of her hair, making it catch the light and make her ebony locks look even more regal. Why, it was simply spell binding!

Kitty appeared right next to Raven and flipped up her hair.

"What?" she screeched. "It's supposed to be _green_! Icky, sicky, green!"

"Ooh, Kitty, did you play a wonderland prank on Raven?" Blondie asked, turning her MirrorPad.

Kitty just huffed again and disappeared. Raven and Blondie both shrugged before returning to their breakfast while twenty other girls ordered green hair dye off the MirrorNet so they could match Raven White.

* * *

Apple was nearly back to the school when she heard a call from a well sitting atop a hill.

"Uh…little help over here?"

Apple headed up and looked down into the well, seeing two children, a boy and girl, sitting in the watery bottom of the well covered in slime.

"Did someone fall down while trying to fetch a pail of water?" she asked, her voice echoing.

"I think I broke my crown," the boy moaned.

"Maybe you should look where you're standing next time," Apple replied with a sickly-sweet grin. "Bye!"

"Wait!"

But Apple was already headed back to school.

Kitty appeared at the base of the well, her usual grin gone as she fumed.

"Miss Cheshire, can we get out now?" the girl called up the well.

"Fine," Kitty groaned and tossed down a rope. "Thanks for nothing!" Then she vanished once more.

* * *

Later in the day as Raven sat in Muse-ic class where she would learn signature princess ballads, the speaker crackled.

"Raven White, please report to the White Queen's office," it announced.

"Me?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes, you." Then the speaker died.

Raven scowled very un-princess-like and headed to the tower where the Wonderland queen's office was located. It was a long climb and once she arrived she was greeted by the towering woman in all white surrounded by Apple, Briar, Maddie, Lizzie, and Headmaster Grimm.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen?" Raven asked as she swallowed, cowed by the glares of Apple and Headmaster Grimm.

"Come in, Raven bird," the White Queen said and led Raven to a cushioned ivory chair. "Now, before we begin, let us imagine six impossible things."

Headmaster Grimm clenched his teeth, Apple rolled her eyes, but Lizzie, Briar, and Raven did as they were told. They were quite used to the White Queen's different methods due to all their princess classes.

"Now, Raven bird, as a faculty advisor, it is my job to meet with the…" The White Queen glanced at the headmaster.

"Troubled students," he supplied.

"What? I'm not troubled," Raven replied.

"We're here to make you shine like marble!" the White Queen exclaimed. "Girls? You prepared long wordy speeches, I presume?"

Apple leaned forward. "Yesterday you crashed into me when you were practicing your waltzing and ruined one of my potions."

"I offered to help clean it up and said I was sorry, like, a hundred times," Raven answered.

"You're not _supposed_ to crash into people, though," Apple groaned. "You're a princess."

"But what if I don't want to be-"

"Raven," the headmaster interrupted. "You're here to listen."

Raven rolled her eyes as the White Queen gestured for Briar to go next. But before she could, Maddie jumped up.

"Everything is topsy turvy and upside downy! Ravens aren't snow and Apples aren't queens!" she yelled.

"Madeline Hatter! This is no time for Ridilish," the White Queen gasped.

Maddie groaned and stomped out the door. As it slammed shut everyone began yelling at Raven, arguing with each other, shouting about destiny and princesses.

Raven suddenly swayed in her chair, overcome with a dizzy spell. Suddenly she fell out of her chair and fainted. Everyone gasped and turned to stare. She didn't stay asleep long and woke within a few moments, surprised to find herself on the floor.

"Wha…?"

"Now _that's_ what we're looking for from a storybook princess!" Headmaster Grimm explained. Briar walked forward and helped Raven stand up but she knocked away her hands.

"I need to go for a walk," she grumbled and headed out, anger burning in her heart.

But Apple smiled after her. If Raven fainted from a little shouting, then surely she'd realize she'd make a perfect Snow White.

* * *

That evening Apple was doing her thronework in the darkest corner of the library. An alarm went off on her MirrorPhone and she began to pack up her things and leave. A few first years jumped as she-

Maddie, what are you doing here?

The purple and mint haired girl looked up to the ceiling. "Me?"

Yes, you. You're supposed to be in Spells and Sorcery right now.

"That class was just so much logicy-ness. I wanted to find a truly wonderlandiful thing instead," Maddie explained, holding up a book about Wonderland open to a page of the forest. "Shouldn't you be narrating?"

Ah, yes, thank you. Enjoy your book.

"Toodle-loo!"

As Maddie skipped out of the library, Apple headed to the headmaster's office. It was visiting day, the day Apple got to visit her mother. Long ago, the Evil Queen was lcoked into a mirror prison which was kept up high in a tower, guarded by the most powerful of enchantments, not to mention a dragon.

"Ms. Queen," Headmaster Grimm greeted as Apple walked into the room. He held out a clipboard. "Sign here."

Apple nearly punctured the parchment with the force she used.

"Follow me."

Headmaster Grimm started up the tower hidden behind a bookcase followed by Apple. When she was young Apple had visited her mother with a mirror back at her castle. Her father, the Good King, would take her. But one day when Apple was eight, she'd tried to touch the glass and free her mother. So now she was never allowed to be alone with her mother for fear that Apple would give into her truest evil and free the Evil Queen.

Finally, the two reached the top of the tower. Headmaster Grimm glared at Apple sharply.

"_Do not_ touch the glass," he ordered. Apple just smirked and entered the room, followed closely by the headmaster.

The dark purple mirror stood in the dusty cluttered room. Apple sneered at it all, furious that the home of the Evil Queen was nothing more then a storage tower. But she didn't look at it long as a fog had spread across the glass, revealing her mother pedaling on an immobile bike.

"Apple!" she exclaimed, poofing into her royal dress in an instant. "I've been waiting forever after."

"Hi Mom!" Apple greeted. Her smile seemed to be a genuine one for the first time since she'd arrived at school.

"How do I look?" the Evil Queen drawled.

"Wicked cool." Apple only dreamed of being that glamorous.

"How's school?"

"Great. I have all A's and I'm getting prepped for Legacy Day. I'm ready."

"Of course you are," the Evil Queen laughed. "You are my daughter, after all. You'll make me so proud."

Apple beamed, her hand drifting closer to the glass.

Behind her Headmaster Grimm coughed sharply, reminding her she wasn't alone.

"Hello Grimmy," the Evil Queen simpered and waved at him. "Still stalking my daughter, I see. You can't let a mother and daughter have a little bonding time?"

"You know the rules, Mrs. Queen," he growled and checked his watch. "Three minutes."

"Oh, Mom, I nearly forgot to tell you!" Apple interrupted. She cherished every minute with her mother. She didn't get to see her enough, in her opinion. "I'm rooming with Raven White this year, so we can get ready for our destinies. Her friends are _so_ afraid of me."

"Ooh, my evil little morsel, I'm so proud of you," the Evil Queen cooed. "You'll do a wonderfully _evil_ job as the Evil Queen."

"One minute!"

Apple stepped closer to the glass, her hands behind her back so Grimm wouldn't stop her from inching closer.

"I miss you, Mom," Apple whispered, her blue eyes watering.

The Evil Queen smiled softly and bent over so she could look her daughter in the eye. Her hand touched the other side of the mirror, right where Apple's cheek was. "I miss you, my rotten Apple. If I could, I'd break this mirror to be by your side right now. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Visiting hours are over!" Grimm pointed down the stairs, glaring at the pair kept apart by the glass.

Apple stepped back, waving at her mother as she disappeared. Then she turned back to the headmaster, her eyes full of fire. Headmaster Grimm hated her mother for going off-script and invading other stories. And Apple knew she would never do that. But she _would _make her mother proud by being the evilest queen to ever live.

* * *

Raven lounged in her room, busy completing her waiting thronework for Damsel in Distress class. Just then her MirrorPhone rang and her mother's face, Snow White, appeared on the screen.

"Once upon a hi, Mom," Raven greeted, grabbing the phone.

"Raven, my sweet bird, is there something you want to tell me?" Snow White asked, smiling sickeningly sweet.

"Not that I know of."

"Raven, your _stunt_ at the Legacy Day rehearsal is all over the MirrorNet!" Snow White exclaimed, her pale cheeks turning red with anger.

"Oh. That." Raven swallowed hard.

"Did something happen at school? Did some witch poison you? Tell me this was a mistake, my bird," Snow White pleaded.

"I, uh, I can't, Mom."

"What could have possibly made you consider giving up our Happily Ever After?"

"I just don't want to wait around to be saved, be forced to be afraid forever after, Mom. I want to _choose_…"

"Choice isn't a luxury a princess of your stature can afford, Raven," Snow White snapped. "You are destined to inherit the most prestigious fairytale in all of Ever After. Where did I go wrong?"

Raven sighed and covered her face.

"I've told Headmaster Grimm to keep a close eye on you," Snow White continued. Her expression softened though when she saw her distraught daughter. "I know Legacy Year can be stressful and hard. I know this life isn't easy, Raven bird. But you'll be _perfect_. You are your mother's daughter, after all."

"Thanks, Mom," Raven sighed.

"I love you!"

"Love you too."

But after Raven hung up she didn't feel very loved.

* * *

The silver moon was high in the sky and everyone was soundly asleep in their beds-

Wait. Maddie, what are you doing in the library _again_?

"When the sea is calm, watch the moon rise, narwhals are leaping, follow the rise," Maddie giggled, dusting her skirt off. Her mint eyes glanced at the blank wall behind her before she smiled up at me.

Was…was that Riddilish?

"Oops! I forgot that narrators don't understand." She started skipping through the dark halls, up to her room.

So…what did it mean?

"Oh, right! It meant, 'the nights are calm so it's the best time to study!'" Maddie answered, cartwheeling up a set of stairs. (She really _can_ do the impossible)

Well, I guess that makes sense. But you shouldn't sneak around the school, you'll get in trouble.

"Won't _you _get in trouble for talking to me so much?"

It isn't interfering with the story so no. Don't worry about me.

"Well I need to go count sheepies. Goodnight!"

Goodnight, Maddie….


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Oh, right, narrators don't say that._

_ Ahem, once upon a time I, Madeline Hatter, went to Ever After High…_

_"We don't have time for this! Just tell them what they need to know!"_

_No interrupting, Kitty. _

_ As I was saying, I attend Ever After High. But you already know that. What you don't know is how our story got so topsy-turvy. Well, I don't know that either. Yet. But Kitty and are going to find out! But in order to keep the story going, I need to narrate what happened since the other narrator doesn't know. So here is my ultra cool super duper secret chapter!_

Chapter Three

_ I first realized something was wrong when suddenly I was walking back to school again. I mean, I'd already done the first day of school! And not that I don't love the first day back but you can't have two of the same day! In Wonderland, maybe, but not in Ever After._

_ The second thing I noticed that was fairy wrong was my BFFA, Raven. Normally Raven wore purple and black and wicked cool silver studs and blue eyeshadow. But that day she was dressed in a white and red dress with a tiara! The narrator was no help either, in fact it wasn't the one who narrated our books or the two who narrated our videos, so I ran to the school, right for Headmaster Grimm's office._

_ "Headmaster Grimm!" I yelled when I ran into his office. "The tea kettle's whistling, the birds aren't singing, the cookies are burnt and the fish are swimming against the current!"_

_ "I beg your pardon, Ms. Hatter!" he exclaimed. _

_ "Oh!" I realized I'd spoken in Riddilish. "I'm sorry, I just meant that things are all wrong!"_

_ "What is wrong?" _

_ "Raven! She's the daughter of Snow White!"_

_ He didn't seem worried. More like angry._

_ "I'm aware, Ms. Hatter. Is that all?"_

_ "But…but she's not! Or, she shouldn't be! Raven's the daughter of the Evil Queen!"_

_ "Ms. Hatter, I put up with your Wonderland nonsense many times but right now is not one of them!" Headmaster Grimm bellowed and stood up. "I have an assembly to address and you have a school year to start so stop wasting my time with nonsense!"_

_ "Exactly! This is no sense!" _

_ I thought he'd finally understood but he just stomped out the door. What in ever after would I do now?_

* * *

_ I cornered every teacher I could, but they all just seemed annoyed when I tried to talk to them about Raven and Apple not being who they were. The only teacher who seemed semi interested was Baba Yaga._

_ "You say Raven and Apple are not themselves?" she asked me as I sat in her chicken house, petting its floorboards. _

_ "Yepper doos. They're all screwy uppity," I sighed. _

_ "It might be a curse or the stress of Legacy Day," Baba Yaga mused, reaching over to a bookcase with ancient tomes. "What exactly is wrong with them?"_

_ "Raven's a princess and Apple's a queen. Raven's _supposed _to be the daughter of the Evil Queen and Apple, the daughter of Snow White."_

_ Baba Yaga snapped her book shut and glared at me. "And here I thought it was something serious."_

_ "But it is! Super-duper serious!"_

_ "I've heard quite enough of your madness." She started pushing me out of the house._

_ "Please, Madam Yaga, you're my last hope!" _

_ But she pushed me out the door and I fell into a huge mud puddle, right next to pigs. Normally I like squiggly piggies but right now all I could do was cry. What was I going to do? Everything was topsy turvy and only I knew it?_

_ I was so miserable that I forgot about the Legacy Day rehearsal and just fell onto my bed back in my dorm room. What if I couldn't fix this? What if this was the world of Ever After…forever?_

_ Knock, knock, knock…_

_ Somewhere, deep in the walls, I heard knocking. And knocking in the walls only meant one thing: Giles!_

_ Giles was my _favorite _adult here at Ever After High. He spoke Riddilish, never thought I was too crazy, and love love loved stories! _

_ I immediately started running through the building, knocking on every surface I could, listening against walls, floors, even flower vases. The door to the Vault of the Lost Tales showed up in very strange places and rarely in the same place twice. _

_ I searched every inch, long into the night. But when it was nearing midnight and everyone was asleep, I heard a voice like the other ones I've heard before. _

_ "Maddie, what are you doing?" The new narrator! _

_ "Are you talking to me?" I asked._

_ "Who else would I be talking to?"_

_ "It's just that narrators aren't supposed to break the fourth-wall," I replied, crawling out from under the table. Something felt wrong. And not the nice sense of wronginess, the one that makes you sicky in the belly. "It's in the Narrator Oath. I wrote a paper in Riddilish on it for my History of Tall Tales Class Once."_

_ "Well, I, uh, your behavior was just so peculiar I had to ask."_

_ "Hm…" I made a decision then. Whatever was wrong and however I tried to fix it, I couldn't let the narrator know. "Well, I have to go. Toddlie loo!"_

_ As I skipped out the library I bumped in Kitty Cheshire, literally. _

_ "Maddie! What in wonderland is going on here?" she demanded. "Apple and Raven are…"_

_ "Yoohoo! Narrator!" Maddie interrupted, waving up at me. _

_ Kitty! Why hadn't I thought of her? She could hear the narrator like me so she must have known something was wrong! But the narrator couldn't know that, or things would go even more upsy downsy!_

_ "I just think this is a good place to end the chapter. It leaves and air of mystery," I hurriedly said. _

_ As the narrator finished the chapter, I dragged Kitty up the stairs and up to the dorm room we shared. I made sure all our lights were out and that no teachers were coming. Then I sat down with Kitty. _

_ "Something is tupsy turvy with our story," I told her._

_ "I know that. But how do we fix it?" Kitty asked me. Her smile was shaking. _

_ "I…I don't know," I admitted, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands to stop them from watering. "But something isn't right with the narrator. He breaks the fourth wall and thinks nothing wrong…We can't let him know what we're doing."_

_ "I've doing that with narrators for years," Kitty drawled. "But what are we going to _do_?"_

_ "Headmaster Grimm's brother, Giles Grimm, lives in the basement in the Vault of Lost Tales. He knows a lot a lot a lot so I'm going to try to find him."_

_ "What if he doesn't realize something's wrong?"_

_ "He will." But I didn't know for sure._

* * *

_ I spent the morning knocking on every surface I could find. Kitty was off messing with Apple and Raven, trying to get them to remember who they really were. I was crossing all my fingers and toes that it would work, but in case it didn't I needed to find Giles._

_ "Ms. Hatter!" a voice boomed down the hall and I whirled around to see Headmaster Grimm striding toward me down the Royal Hall. "I require your assistance in the White Queen's office."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "It's a…tea party." Headmaster Grimm's smile seemed genuine, but I'd heard this lie before. When Raven went off book the _first _time._

_ "Though a tea party sounds delightful, I'm off to finish some Science and Sorcery thronework," I hastily lied and tried to skip off. But he grabbed my shoulder and started dragging me up the tower._

_ "I'll write an excuse for you to your professor. After all, tea parties are what you're destined for." _

_ I clenched my teeth and crossed my arms as we went up the tower. Apple, Briar, and Lizzy were already there sitting on little white stools. As soon as I sat down, Raven entered. _

_ I was right. This was her intervention meeting from last time._

_ Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen was useless, completely on board with Raven being royalty. And Apple's speech nearly had me break my teapot! _

_ "Yesterday you crashed into me when you were practicing your waltzing and ruined one of my potions."_

_ "I offered to help clean it up and said I was sorry, like, a hundred times," Raven answered._

_ "You're not supposed to crash into people, though," Apple groaned. "You're a princess."_

_ "But what if I don't want to be-"_

_ "Raven," the headmaster interrupted. "You're here to listen."_

_ I couldn't take it anymore!_

_ "Everything is topsy turvy and upside downy! Ravens aren't snow and Apples aren't queens!" I yelled. _

_ "Madeline Hatter! This is no time for Riddilish," the White Queen gasped. Which is crazy! It's always time for riddles._

_ I left then and resumed my searching. I needed Giles now more then ever._

* * *

_ I started searching in the library as the narrator began to follow Apple visiting her mother, not caring that I was missing a few classes. Who could focus on hares beating turtles in races when everything was upside downy?_

_ When I was sure he was gone, I started knocking again. Eventually everyone left to dinner and I was left with dust bunnies in my hair, climbing shelves. _

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

_ I knocked back and there, finally, was the door, on the floor behind the librarian's desk. I immediately opened it and jumped through, falling onto the dirt floor._

_ "Giles! Giles!" I yelled and started running through the maze that is the Vault of Lost Tales._

_ "Madeline?" a voice deep in the vault called. _

_I ran faster, so fast I started running on air. I turned one last corner and there he stood in his patched suit, his grey hair framing his face like a lion's mane. _

"_Giles!" I hugged him as tight as I could. "Giles, everything is all icky sticky upside downy."_

"_I know," Giles sighed, turning to the large mirror he had on the wall to watch the school._

"_You _know_?" Did he really?_

"_I woke up on the first day of school and I was no longer under my babbling curse. That particular curse can only be cast on a person once in their life, so I concluded it had been broken. Then I watched you, claiming that the story had been started over, and I figured what had truly happened."_

"_It's something to do with that narrator, isn't it? He does all sorts of un-narrator things."_

"_Go find Kitty and I'll explain everything. We need all the help we can get," Giles instructed, leading me back to the door._

"_But how will I find you again?"_

_Giles pressed a small pen into my hand. "Use this to draw a door on whatever surface you can find, and you will be let in. Just do not let the narrator see you."_

* * *

_ I found Kitty in the dungeons, placing a wounded baby bird in front of Apple. I hid in the shadows and watched Apple kick it into the potions classroom before strutting away, cackling at the bird's cries. _

_ Kitty reappeared, growling._

_ "I found Giles," I told Kitty as she scooped up the bird. "He thinks he can help us."_

_ "That's the best thing I've heard all day. And there was a sardine bar at lunch so that's quite something," Kitty replied. She disappeared briefly then returned, having put the bird back in the Enchanted Forest. "Let's get going, then."_

_ I pulled out the pen and drew a cute little cottage door on the slimy bricks. As I finished the doorknob, it began to glow gold and, in a flash, it was real. Kitty and I dashed through it and it disappeared behind us. _

_ "Good, you're back," Giles said when he saw us, setting down a teapot on a table. Giles and I had enjoyed many cups of earl grey back in my first year of school here. "Let's begin."_

* * *

_ We stayed in the Vault of Lost Tales long into the night. Giles pulled out book after book, trying to understand and make us understand._

_ "Narrators have a code, an oath they must take. They cannot break the fourth wall or interfere with stories. But they can alter them if they use their power incorrectly. Then the Narrator Board would punish them for abusing the power and stripe them of their narrator rights."_

_ "Why do we even need narrators if all our stories have already been told?" Kitty wondered._

_ "Because _yours_ haven't been," Giles explained. "You are supposed to be a re-telling of your parent's story. For example, Madeline isn't a male like her father. The narrator will have to tell the Mad Hatter as a female. We need narrators for re-tellings."_

_ "But they can go off book like us? Even…_force_ us to do things." Kitty's hands were shaking._

_ "If they try hard enough."_

_ "So our narrator is clearly an evil one," I said, pacing. "But narrators can't start stories over again, can they?"_

_ "Not that I've ever heard." Giles stroked his beard. "What happened the first time? What was the climax of your story?"_

_ "The first one was Legacy Day. When Raven didn't sign the book," Kitty remembered. "Everyone flipped their crown."_

_ "That's it!" Giles exclaimed. "If the narrator took us this far back, he must be trying to change Legacy Day!"_

_ "Change what?" I asked._

_ "I'd bet my best teapot he's going to try to force Raven and Apple to sign the book." Giles flipped through pages of his book. "This chapter details glamors, like the ones fae make. In many of those stories, humans become trapped in the world by accepting some part of it, either by eating, drinking, or dancing. Signing the book must be Raven and Apple accepting and, therefore, trapping themselves in this world, along with everybody else!"_

_ Kitty nearly fell off her chair. But I'd been feeling like this had a deadline to be fixed. Most stories like this always have a deadline._

_ "So they can't sign the book," I said. "We'll just convince them not too."_

_ "How?" Kitty asked. "The narrator can make us do things, hear our thoughts…we can't win!"_

_ "The odds are not good, that is true, but I have one small thing to give us an advantage," Giles said, flipping open another book. "A potion that, when smeared on the ears and forehead, makes you immune to the narrator. Normally only used by evil beings to go off book…"_

_ "Like the Evil Queen," Kitty muttered. _

_ "But it will help us," Giles finished. "Sadly, I am trapped in the vault and cannot get all the ingredients. I have most hear but I need a few from around the school."_

_ "What do you need?" I demanded._

_ "Some live slugs, a fresh unicorn hair, and…a few drops of Wonderland water."_

_ "I'll get the slugs and hair," I said. "But the water…"_

_ "Lizzie has a map to the well. I'll get it," Kitty answered. _

_ "One last thing." Giles was wringing his hands. "Since the narrator won't be telling our side of the story, we need someone else too."_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Readers need to know our side our they'll think we're the bad guys, trying to ruin Apple and Raven's destiny. They'll root against us. And readers have powerful influence on the outcome of the story. Why do you think heroes always win? Because the readers root for them."_

_ "But who…?"_

_ "I can do it," I said, determined. "In our first story our narrator went mad and I narrated the story."_

_ "I don't remember that," Kitty replied._

_ "No one does," I sighed. "But I do. And I know how to narrate."_

_ "Then Madeline will be our narrator and a hero. What a tale this shall be," Giles chuckled as we left. Before the door shut, though, he said one last thing._

_ "I just hope it will have a happy ending."_

* * *

_ The slugs were slimy and the unicorn was very mean and nearly impaled me with its horn. But I had what I needed. _

_ I met Kitty down in the Enchanted Forest during afternoon break. She was clutching a black and white checkerboard book with red trim; Lizzie's book!_

_ "We have to hurry," I told her and quickly opened the book. A hologram of the well in a gorge appeared. "I know where that is!_

_ We ran and ran and ran. Birds flee out of our way and little baby bunnies stared after us. But we got there just as the well appeared._

_ Kitty climbed up the stone steps and reached a vile down into the rainbow water. The waters of Wonderland have to trust you and know you're not doing anything wrong and they clearly didn't like Kitty. The water level went down, and Kitty's vial came up empty._

_ "Let me try," I offered, holding out my hand for the vial. I leaned against the edge and whispered riddles. Maybe it would help the water to know I was also from Wonderland._

_ Then I dipped in the vial. Success! It filled with the ever-moving rainbow water. And once we stepped back it disappeared, off to another location._

_ Kitty grabbed my hand. "We need to get back to Giles." Then we vanished together._

* * *

_ That night we brewed the potion. Once it was done boiling, Giles tossed in the Wonderland water and it turned a pearly white, chilling to an icy temperature. _

_ "Sit down," Giles instructed. Then he painted it onto our ears and foreheads. It felt like frost! _

_ Once he stepped back, the liquid turned clear and absorbed into our skin, gone without a trace. _

_ "It worked," Giles breathed and slumped against the table. "It really worked."_

_ "We won't let them sign the book, we promise, Giles," I vowed. _

_ Giles hugged me tight. "I know you won't."_

_ Kitty yawned, her smile stretching. "I need a cat nap. I'm going to bed." Then she vanished._

_ "If you can, bring Apple and Raven here so the narrator won't know of their intents on Legacy Day," Giles suggested and walked me out. I nodded and stepped into the dark library._

_ "The silver moon was high in the sky…" The narrator! Time to test my immunity._

_ "Wait. Maddie, what are you doing in the library again?"_

_ "When the sea is calm, watch the moon rise, narwhals are leaping, follow the rise," I giggled, dusting her skirt off. I checked that the door was gone before smiling up at where I imagined the narrator to be. _

_ "Was…was that Riddilish?" If he didn't understand Riddilish then maybe Kitty and I could speak in code around Raven and Apple!_

_ I tried to leave quickly and head to my room but I wanted to check to make sure our narrator was really an evilly one._

_ "Won't you get in trouble for talking to me so much?" I asked_

_ "It isn't interfering with the story so no. Don't worry about me." That didn't sound very right._

_ "Well I need to go count sheepies. Goodnight!" _

_ "Goodnight, Maddie…."_

_ I tried not to shake in my shoes. So much was depending on me. Could I really save our story?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raven woke that weekend to an empty room. Apple was an early riser and was probably off cursing small children in Book End so Raven got the whole room to herself to get ready in the morning. But when she went over to her princess vanity, a ruby red apple sat on her dress. Being Snow White's daughter, Raven could never resist taking a bite of the fruit. In an instant she'd bit through the shiny skin and was swallowing a morsel of the tangy flesh.

The moment it hit her stomach, though, she doubled over as swirls of nausea engulfed her. Raven gasped, slumped to the floor, and watched her skin turn bright red, like an apple. Her hair was sucked into her head until it reached just to her shoulders and was stringy and brown.

Raven sucked in a deep breath as the nausea and transformation stopped. She glanced at her vanity and found a note, right under where the apple had been

_Just a little taste of our future together. Enjoy! 3 Apple_

_P.S: Antidote is mixed in with the breakfast porridge in the Castleteria_

Raven groaned and crumpled the note in her hand. In order to fix this she'd have to walk by everyone in school. Sure, they'd understand because Apple was evil and supposed to poison her. But it was still a major fairy fail! Not to mention, annoying. Raven didn't want to have to constantly beware of her favorite fruit because it might be poisoned. Plus, her mother would throw a fit if she heard of Raven not looking royally perfect. It didn't seem fair.

Raven picked out her golden tights, a long sleeved white cardigan, and a high collar red dress. She pulled her ugly hair into a bun and covered it with her old golden floppy beach hat with a embroider ruby tiara on the white ribbon. Then she headed out.

* * *

"Two, four, six, eight, you're evil and doing…great!" Faybelle cheered as she flew next to Apple during her morning jog.

"Can you…not?" Apple huffed as she climbed the steepest hill in Book End.

Apple was destined to climb over hills and valleies to posion Raven and she wanted to be ready. Not to mention her dance in iron hot shoes. So Apple ran every morning, climbing over anything she saw, using magic to aid her in descending cliffs and pushing through forests.

"So how are you going to handle the new 'rebel' thing?" Faybelle asked once Apple reached the top of the hill and fell to her knees.

"Like I always do." Apple took a swig from her water bottle. "With fear and force."

"I just hope no one else goes rebel," Faybelle sighed, sitting next to her friend. "Could you imagine? Everyone POOFING everywhere, no one with a story to call home."

Apple squeezed her water bottle tighter, a rare emotion flooding her bloodstream: fear. Once upon a time, when Apple was very young, long before her mother had been imprisoned and back when Queen Castle was teaming with servants and creatures of the night, young Apple had wandered out into the Dark Forest. Though she'd went there many times with her mother, this was the first time Apple had gone in alone. She'd traveled around trees and ran after birds. But then, when chasing a young ogre, she'd tripped over a root and fallen into a deep puddle of quicksand. The gunk pulled on her dramatic skirts and sleeves, clumping in her hair. Apple sank deeper and deeper, all the while dark creatures stood on the edges, watching gleefully as her chin dipped down.

"Help me!" Apple yelled at a passing ogre. "I am the Evil Queen's daughter!"

"You got anything to give?" he'd asked, leaning so low that Apple could smell the coffee on his breath.

"How dare you! I am your future _queen_!"

"Won't be if you sink much lower," the ogre chuckled and started to leave.

"Wait!" Apple shouted after him, her eyes watering with ugly tears. "My…my necklace. It's made from dragon scales and fire rubies."

"Why didn't you say so?"

The ogre used a tree branch to pull her out then he took Apple's fine necklace, a gift from her mother, and ran away laughing.

That day the young sorceress changed. She realized then that the only way any creature would ever listen to her was if she became the Evil Queen. Otherwise she was just some random girl sinking in the sand.

* * *

She lightly jogged through as many empty halls as she could and bolted into the Castleteria. Sadly, having slept in, nearly every student was already there.

Just as Raven was about to join the line for breakfast, Dexter cornered her.

"Hey, Raven, you ready for our picnic today?" he asked. Raven nodded quickly, pulling her hat down, trying to step around him. "Are you okay? Why are you wearing your beach hat?"

"Just…" Raven started but she quickly stopped when she heard how squeaky her voice was. Stupid poisoned apple!

"What's on your hands?" Dexter grabbed her right hand, looking at the red palm. "It…it won't come off!"

"It's nothing," Raven squeaked, trying to pull away.

"What happened to your voice? Are you sick?"

Suddenly everybody nearby was staring at Raven, wondering if she was okay and how they could help. Raven backed up, trying to shoo them with her hands, when she ran into Blondie who was filming everything. Their crash knocked Raven's hat off and, in her attempts to catch it, she exposed her red skin.

"Raven, what in ever after happened?" Blondie inquired, her MirrorPad shoved in Raven's face.

"Just a poisoned apple from my roomie," Raven tried to laugh but her voice cracked as she did. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Raven, we are so sorry. Apple really is rotten to the core." Blondie turned to Dexter. "As Raven's Prince Charming, how are you going to _save _her?"

"Well, I, uh," Dexter stuttered. He always got nervous when he was being watched. "She…she, uh, she needs…an antidote!"

"An antidote?" Blondie repeated, her MirrorPad drooping. "What about a kiss?"

"That comes later in our story," Raven squeaked, grabbed Dexter's hand, and dragged him to the breakfast line. "The antidote's in the porridge; Apple put it there this morning."

"So I was right? You need an antidote?" Dexter questioned.

"You were right," Raven promised. "Just like a true hero."

Dexter beamed and grabbed his princess the biggest bowl of porridge he could find.

* * *

Later that day, Dexter was piling a picnic basket full of food in the kitchen when Daring walked in.

"Brother!" the blond exclaimed. "I was looking for you!"

"Yay…," Dexter sighed and locked the basket shut. "What do you need?"

"I'm re-reading all the stories in need of a Charming. And you know reading is not my, erm, thing. I require your assistance!"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm taking Raven on a picnic in the Enchanted Forest. Why don't you ask Hopper?"

Daring slumped against a pearly white counter. "Hopper has his story. I'd rather not bother him with it."

"You'll find your story," Dexter promised his brother, patting him on the back. "You're the best Charming prince in all of Ever After."

"Then why did you get the best story?"

Dexter didn't have an answer. In fact, he'd asked himself that question for months, looking in the mirror, wondering why he was so special.

"I guess…I guess it's because Raven picked me."

Daring and Dexter didn't say anything. Instead, they both just left wondering why they felt so out of place in their lives.

* * *

"I'm telling you, You're Destined for Me is so much better," Raven argued, now back to normal.

Her and Dexter sat under a willow tree, sunlight streaming through the leaves, a beautiful spread of snacks on the blanket before them.

"But Tailor Quick has become so much more then that!" Dexter countered. "Have you heard her latest, Look What You Made Me Hex? So much more then her old stuff."

"You're crazy," Raven laughed, falling back against the blanket. "Thanks. I mean, for this. I needed it."

"I could tell. Everyone yelling at you, all the confusion…" Dexter laid down next to her. "Raven, are you really not going to sign the book?"

"I…I don't know. But it's not about you, I swear."

"Well that's a relief," Dexter laughed. "I worried it might be, if I'm being honest."

"I just don't want to sit around and wait for my story. I don't want to be forced into a life I don't want," Raven explained. "I mean, I know I'm not perfect. I know I wouldn't be like my mother during the story. I'd disappoint people. The only thing I've actually _chosen_ for my story is you, Dex."

"Why…why did you choose me? You could've had Daring…"

"Daring," Raven gagged. "He's such a self-loving prince. I never wanted someone all puffed up, battling dragons and saving me only because he could. I wanted someone…someone like _you_. Smart, kind, truly genuine. And someone who wouldn't care if I was a princess or a peasent."

Dexter had to glance away so Raven wouldn't see his blush and happy tears.

But then the two of them heard the crash of a tree. Both Raven and Dexter jumped up and started drunning towards it. They pushed a bunch of bushes out of the way and spotted Hunter chopping lumber to make a small fire. And sitting next to the flames, roasting peppers and mushrooms…was Ashylnn!

Raven and Dexter were too stunned to move as Hunter sat next to the princess and put his arm around her.

"It smells great," he remarked and Ashlynn blushed.

"I don't have very long; I have a shift at the Glass Slipper soon," she said, pulling the skewers off the fire.

"I'm just glad to see you," Hunter replied and kissed her cheek.

Dexter fell out of the bush in shock and Hunter and Ashlynn jumped up.

"Raven! Dexter!" Ashlynn gasped. "Uh, hi!"

"What are you…doing here?" Hunter asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," Raven hastily lied. "Just out for a…picnic."

"Are you two…?" Dexter gaped.

Ashlynn and Hunter exchanged worried glances.

"Your secret's safe with us," Raven vowed, helping Dexter up off the grass. He nodded in agreement.

"Wait. Really?" Hunter inquired.

Raven nodded. "Of course. Your guys' relationship isn't our business. And if this what you two want…"

"But what about your destines?" Dexter butt in.

"We're signing the book," Ashlynn quickly said. Hunter frowned at that.

"But what if you didn't?" Raven asked softly. Ashlynn didn't respond.

"We should go," Hunter told his girlfriend. "Thanks, guys." They cleaned up their picnic then left, back to the school, Raven and Dexter staring after them.

* * *

The next Monday Headmaster Grimm and Professor Papa Bear led the second-year students out into the Enchanted Forest.

"Today you all will be gaining an animal companion to aid you with your story. Since you all have such important roles, all of nature will be eager to assist you," Headmaster Grimm announced as Papa Bear passed colored poppers. "All you need to do is squeeze the popper and say your name."

"Easy enough," Blondie giggled and squeezed hers. A navy star exploded over her head. "Blondie Locks."

A bear cub came running out of the woods and embraced her legs. Papa Bear squinted suspiciously but moved on as other students began squeezing their poppers. Holly got a lion, Poppy, a monkey, Daring, a peacock, Darling, a horse, and Hunter, a squirrel.

Most of the other students had gone when Apple walked forward. Everyone stepped back, their laughter quiet. What kind of animal would _ever _want to help an evil queen?

"Apple White!" the exclaimed as a purple star exploded over her head. At the sound of her name, lighting arched from suddenly appearing storm clouds overhead. The ground shook and leaves rattled of trees. Princes drew their swords, standing in front of princesses, while the other students cowered under trees.

"What's happening?"

"Apple's doing something!"

"What's that?" Dexter yelled, pointing up in the sky.

Descending from the sky was what appeared to be a fireball. But as it neared the students, they realized only bits of it were made of fire.

"A Nightmare Horse," Headmaster Grimm breathed.

The pitch-black horse had a tail and mane made of flames, glittering red eyes, and wings made of polished bone. His teeth were sharper than knives and his hooves were powerful enough to break through solid stone. He approached Apple, neighing angrily, and bowed his head. Apple grinned evilly and stroked his nose.

"You've heeded my call and so soon will all of nature. You've made your queen proud," she whispered in his ear and backed up, shouting so all could hear. "Rise, _Malice_, my noble steed!"

The horse jumped up, lifting his front legs and neighing triumphantly, sending students back in fits of terror.

"Calm down, students, calm down!" Headmaster Grimm called out. "Ms. Queen, your _steed_ will be placed in the stables, er, farther away from the other horses. The rest of you, continue summoning your animals."

"A Nightmare Horse," Papa Bear whispered to the headmaster. "I didn't think they existed anymore."

"Apparently they do." Headmaster Grimm watched Apple laughing softly as she climbed onto the creature.

"That Apple most be mighty evil if she could summon it."

"Then her story is in good hands," Headmaster Grimm said, walking over to check over on other students and their pets.

Raven stood off to the side, watching the others. A pale hand tapped her shoulder from behind.

"What is it, Apple?" Raven groaned, turning to meet her roommate's blue eyes.

"Why haven't you gotten your pet yet?" she asked, Malice standing beside her. Raven eyed his flames warily.

"Why should I?" she sighed, leaning against the tree. "If I sing, I can summon a million birds. Bunnies follow me whenever I'm in the woods. Deer try to do my laundry if I'm not looking. This animal would be just like them: a slave to destiny. And I don't want that."

Apple cocked her head to the side before she shrugged. "Okay. If that's how you feel."

Raven was taken aback at Apple's sudden understanding. She smiled and was about to say something…

When Apple darted forward and ripped the scarlet popper from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you a little curious?" Apple asked, dancing out of Raven's grasp. "Just a smidge?"

"No! Give that back!" But Apple was too fast.

"This'll be fun," she promised and squeezed the popper. A red star exploded above them.

"Ms. White! Your name, hurry!" Headmaster Grimm yelled.

"Uh…Raven White?" Raven called hesitantly.

A rustling came from the forest and a black shape jumped up at Raven, cuddling her face.

"Is that…?" Papa Bear gaped.

"A skunk for Ms. White," Headmaster Grimm said as he wrote it down. "A floral one, it appears, guaranteeing it will never make things smell foul."

The black and white skunk cuddled against Raven as she held it in her arms.

"Not my first guess," Apple sighed, tossing the wrapper into the grass. "But not too far off the list either."

"She's technically a woodland animal so it makes sense," Raven replied, holding her up in her arms so she could look the skunk in her eyes. "I think I'll name her Flora."

"How shocking," Apple drawled.

"Like a Nightmare Horse named Malice for an Evil Queen?"

Apple smirked. "Touché. There's hope for you yet, Princess."

* * *

_"Psst!" I whispered. Raven jumped and slammed her locker shut. _

_ "Maddie! Why'd you sneak up on me?"_

_ "Ssh!" I placed a gloved finger on her lips. "I need you and Apple to come to the library tonight. Alone. And I need you to not think about it for the rest of the day."_

_ "What? I can't think about it?" Raven repeated. "That's impossible."_

_ "And so is you being a princess and yet, here we are," I muttered. "Please, Raven. You're my BFFA and I _need_ you to come to the library tonight."_

_ Raven looked at me strangely (she does that whenever she thinks I'm being mad) but she nodded. "Okay. I'll be there. And I'll try to get Apple there too."_

_ "And you won't think about it?"_

_ Raven just smiled. "I'll try my hardest."_

_ I hugged her tight, nearly squeezing her lunch out of her. Then I skipped off, headed to my next class. _

_ Would our plan work? Or would Raven an Apple think we were simply…_mad_?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I waited in the library as the clock struck midnight. The narrator had gone to bed, I'd heard him, so no one was around to catch us. And by us I mean Kitty and I. _

_ Kitty was lounging on a table, curled up for a catnap after complaining about meeting so late. _

_ A few minutes later, Raven and Apple entered the library, both in their pajamas (it's so weird seeing Raven in red and gold now and Apple in purple and silver). _

_ "What the-?" Apple froze. "You told me that Baba Yaga wanted us down here for hextra credit, to practice our poison scene."_

_ Raven shrugged with a small grin. "I lied?"_

_ "You're not supposed to do that!" Apple huffed, her cheeks blooming with red anger. "You're supposed to-"_

_ "Can you two keep it down?" Kitty yawned and turned over. "Some of us are trying to finish a catnap."_

_ "There's no time for any of that," I cut in. "I asked Raven to get you here. Kitty and I have someone you need to meet."_

_ "Why?" Apple drawled. _

_ "Because he knows what will happen if either of you don't sign the Storybook of Legends."_

_ Apple nearly ran forward. "Then let's see him. The faster Raven accepts her destiny, the faster I can go to bed."_

_ I patted Raven's back reassuringly then pulled out my pen, quickly drawing the door on a set of empty bookshelves._

_ "Whoa…," Raven gaped as I opened it. Both her and Apple were a little too stunned to move so Kitty pushed them through, prancing over them as she entered the Vault of Lost Tales._

_ "What is this place?" Apple asked as she stood._

_ "The Vault of Lost Tales!" I announced. "Lost stories, stories forgotten or forbidden, are here. And watching over them is…"_

_ "Me!" Giles came out from behind a bookshelf, smiling widely. "Giles Grimm, at your service."_

_ "Wait. As in _Headmaster_ Grimm?" Raven asked._

_ "Yes, yes," I said, dragging us over to the tea table in the center of the vault. "Giles is Milton's brother cursed with a babble spell but since you can only be put under a babble spell once and we already broke it Giles is fine now and believed me when I said something was wrong so now we're going to fix everything!" Apple and Raven blinked. "Okay?"_

_ "Uh…no?" Raven replied._

_ Apple huffed as she sat on a dusty stool. "What you said about the babble spell is true. But they're nearly impossible to break. How did you do it?"_

_ "_I_ didn't. _We_ did." This was going to take all night!_

_ "Maybe this will help," Giles offered, holding out a ruby red and plum purple tome. _

_ "Our old story!" I exclaimed, pulling it from his hands._

_ "How did it get down here?" Kitty murmured from her spot on a rug._

_ "Things we need always appear just when they're needed."_

_ Giles nodded in agreement. "This vault contains forgotten tales and that one has long been forgotten."_

_ "How can that be _our_ story if we never lived it?" Raven wondered._

_ "Well…" I started but Giles held up his hand._

_ "Maybe it'll be better if I explain."_

_ "Oh, fish sticks and froggy livers," I muttered but nodded for him to begin._

_ "Madeline and Kitty discovered that something was wrong when they started reliving the first day of school all over again. I noticed something different when I woke up no longer under the babble spell. I was still locked in the vault, but I used my mirrors to observe. Eventually I heard Madeline saying how things had went back to the beginning of the story and you two girls had had your roles switched."_

_ "Switched?" Apple repeated._

_ "In the original story you are not the Evil Queen, Apple, but rather the next Snow White."_

_ Apple nearly fell out of her chair. _

_ "Which means I would be destined to be…," Raven gaped._

_ "The Evil Queen, exactly. But we also noticed something else amiss. The narrator," Giles continued._

_ "We have a narrator?" Raven asked._

_ "We used to have two but they've all gone and split and now our new one breaks all the walls and rules!" I exclaimed. I don't like not saying anything for a long time because then I feel like my thoughts are getting too loud. Well, they feel really loud all the time now cause I'm narrating this super secret chapter but I don't mind that kind of loud; I just mind the lonely loudness._

_ "Yes, there were two narrators but this one seem…different. He's broken many of the narration rules and sees nothing wrong with the story and your roles in it."_

_ "So? Maybe he's right and you all are just mad," Apple snapped._

_ "We are mad but that's not the point!" I cried, jumping up. "This narrator is evil and not the good kind of evilly. No, this one is mean and nasty and we think he's _controlling_ the story."_

_ "What?" Raven's eyes were bigger than saucers. "Controlling us?"_

_ "Not entirely," Giles corrected. "Just some of the story details. We think he's trying to fix the original."_

_ "And…what happened in the original?" Raven asked._

_ I glanced at the book in my hands, proof that I wasn't wrong. "You didn't sign the book."_

_ "Seriously? You're difficult in _two _realities?" Apple groaned. Raven didn't answer._

_ "The narrator, we believe, will try to make you sign. But if you don't, either of you, it will put the story back on track," Giles finished. _

_ "This doesn't make any sense!" Apple yelled, beginning to pace. "If this isn't our story then why can't I remember my old life?"_

_ "Narrators are very powerful," Giles answered. "They can alter stories, tell them, even hear your thoughts. But we have precautions against that. I'll go fetch it."_

_ As Giles headed off Apple paced some more, ranting all the while. _

_ "I know who I am, who I've always been. How is it possible that this one _guy_ can come in and change all that? How do we know _you're _not the ones who've got it wrong?"_

_ "Because of this," I said, handing her the storybook. "This is our old story, our story that is just right as Blondie would say."_

_ Apple flipped through the inky pages, scowling. "This is mad."_

_ "Life is mad."_

_ "Here it is!" Giles exclaimed, coming back with the white potion in two vials. "Now, because you two are the main characters, you'll need extra protection. Paint this potion on your foreheads and ears every other day and the narrator won't be able to hear any thoughts you want to keep private."_

_ Raven took the potion and stared at it but Apple only sneered._

_ "What if I _don't_?"_

_ "Then we're all doomed," Giles sighed. _

_ "I don't have to listen to you."_

_ Giles and I exchanged looks. If Apple wouldn't use the potion then the narrator would find out everything. How could we convince her?_

_ "Giles co-founded the school," Kitty drawled, stretching on her rug. We all turned to look at her. "He's a headmaster. Which means you _do_ have to listen to him."_

_ "But…but…he's locked in a vault!" Apple sputtered. _

_ Kitty shrugged. "He's still a headmaster. And you're all about following your destiny, listening to the teachers. So if you don't listen to him, you're not following your destiny."_

_ Apple gritter her teeth, glared at Kitty, glared at the ceiling, clamped her eyes shut for solid minute, muttered something under her breath, then took the vial._

_ "Fine," she growled. "But I'm doing this because you're Headmaster Grimm's brother, got it?"_

_ "Of course, Apple," Giles replied, smiling softly. _

_ She didn't say anything else, just spun on her heel and stomped out of the vault, the door slamming behind her. _

_ "I'll talk to her," Raven promised, standing._

_ "We're meeting in three days again, to discuss Legacy Day," Giles told her. "Can I expect you and Apple here with us?"_

_ "I…don't know," Raven answered honestly and turned away. "Goodbye."_

_ I followed my BFFA out of the door and into the dark library. _

_ "You seem like a glummy glum," I whispered, sticking out my bottom lip. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Just…this," Raven sighed, waving her hands to the vanishing door. "I was already stressed about Legacy Day and everyone's expectations and now this may not even be real. I…I don't what to even do."_

_ "Just use the potion and we'll figure it out later," I promised. "We'll get through this. We've done it once before."_

_ "The Evil Queen…" Raven looked out at the moon in the starry sky. "I don't know if that's better or worse."_

_ "You were never going to be either. So it doesn't matter."_

_ "Maybe. Goodnight Maddie."_

_ Raven walked back through the dark halls, ducking under tree branches on her way. _

_ I hoped they'd believe us. Because if they didn't we would never fix this story. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Everyone at school is buzzing about the Royal Student Counsel Elections," Blondie said as she recorded the next episode of her MirrorCast show. Around the school it was broadcasted on every mirror. "But there's only _one _choice for president. She's running unopposed, again. Apple Queen."

Apple stepped into frame, smirking with her purple lips. "Everyone has a secret. Vote for Apple to keep them safe!"

Raven watched from the sidelines, waiting till the show was over. Once the tech team declared a wrap, she intersected Apple as she headed off.

"We need to talk," she told her but Apple shrugged her off.

"Excuse me but I have a campaign to run," she snapped.

"You're the only candidate and you scare people into voting for you so I'm sure you can spare some time to talk."

Raven was very desperate to talk, but what she wanted to talk about, I can't tell. How odd…

"Just because I'm the only one running doesn't mean I'm not busy. Not get out of my way!"

"Apple, please, you can't keep doing this!" Raven exclaimed as Apple turned. "Think about our story!"

"I am. Which is why I'm going to do my _job_ and campaign _my_ way. Okay?"

"Apple, this isn't right."

"Hello, fellow fairytales!" Blondie chirped as the cameras started recording again. Raven and Apple both turned to find them pointed at themselves. "This just in, Raven White is _demanding_ Apple change her campaign strategy, telling her what she's doing isn't just right. Could this mean a new challenger for Apple in the election?"

Raven gasped while Apple fumed.

"Stay tuned to see if this princess can take down her storybook nemesis!" The show ended and Apple stomped out of the recording area, furious, while Raven just stared after her.

* * *

The next morning, as Raven walked to the Castleteria, she found posters of herself covering nearly every inch of the walls. Students handed out buttons with a pair of wings on them and everyone stared more then ever at her.

"Ooh, Raven, I'm voting for you!" a fairy godmother in training called out, showing off her button.

"Raven, we're doing a bake sale to raise support for you campaign and donating the money to the Enchanted Animal Conservation," a group of girls with clipboards told her excitedly.

Raven walked faster and faster through the halls with her smile beating down on her from the walls until she bumped into a fuming Apple.

"What. In fairy sauce. Are you doing?" she growled, snapping a shiny button in her shaking hands.

"Nothing, Apple, I swear!" Raven exclaimed. "I don't know how all this happened!"

Apple leaned in so Raven could smell the bitter coffee on her breath. "Our story may not have started yet but _this_ means _war._"

Raven couldn't help but shudder as Apple strutted away. She'd never seen her so angry…

"Wow, this is pretty cool."

Raven jumped and spun around to find Dexter staring at all the posters.

"Oh no, did I scare you? I'm so sorry," he hurriedly apologized.

"No, I'm fine," Raven breathed, hand on her racing heart. "I…I had nothing to do with this. I never even _officially _started running. And now Apple…I think she may be considering poisoning me a little early."

"That's terrifying," Dexter remarked. "Are…are you going to stop everyone? I mean, with the campaigning?"

"I don't think I can," Raven sighed. "I'll just avoid apples for the next week."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Royal Student Council Debate where Raven and Apple were poised against each other, the entire school watching, Blondie asking questions she felt were important.

"My first question is for Apple," the curly blonde announced, her voice booming across the Charmitorium. "Why would anyone vote for you when you're running against _Raven White_?"

"I know things," Apple answered, glaring into the audience. "I know _you_. There's a girl out there who downloaded all of Daring's pictures from the MirrorNet and pasted them in a scrapbook with pictures of her. There's a prince who pays a troll to write all his History of Tall Tales essays. And there's a princess dating someone who isn't her prince.

"You know who you are. You know your secrets and I know them too. Just something to consider on voting day."

Raven stood behind her podium, fuming. She knew Apple really cared about being Royal Student Council President and she'd considered telling everyone to vote for Apple. After all, she didn't want this. But Apple…Apple was _evil_. She threatened everyone to get what she wanted and didn't care how anyone felt, as long as Apple got her destined story.

"Okay," Blondie said, her voice shaking. "Uh, Raven. My question for you is, uh, why should people vote for you against Apple considering all, uh, that?"

"Apple's evil," Raven answered.

"Thank you," Apple simpered but Raven ignored her.

"Apple threatens and bullies us into doing things her way. Yes, she knows our secrets. And yes, she bribes us for votes. But it's not _right_. Apple can't stop us all, tell _all _our secrets. If we vote as one, we can stop her. It's scary and it may hurt us but we have to stand up for ourselves. We _can't _let evil win."

"It is my destiny to rule a kingdom," Apple bit back. "My destiny to rule over people."

"Badly," Raven shot back. "Your destiny is run _my_ kingdom into the ground."

"I thought you didn't want your kingdom," Apple snapped.

"I…I don't what I want," Raven admitted. "But I do know it's wrong to force people to do things they don't want to. It's wrong to force someone into a life they don't want and it's wrong to force a leader upon people they didn't choose."

"I'll tell everyone all your secrets," Apple threatened.

"And after that you still won't be president."

Apple's cheeks turned as scarlet as her namesake and she stomped off the stage, Faybelle flying out of the audience to comfort her. Raven stared after her, wondering if she'd made a mistake. But she realized she hadn't when the entire Charmitorium erupted in cheers of delight and screams of praise.

"Well, after that, I think there's only one clear choice for president," Blondie said as the cheers died down. "See you at the polls, Ever After High."

* * *

Raven stepped out into the halls after the debate and saw Apple running up a set of stairs.

_"I should apologize,"_ Raven thought and followed her.

But Apple was _fast_ and Raven could hardly keep up. Eventually, she realized Apple was heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office. What was she up to?

Apple quickly used a spell to unlock the Headmaster's office when she reached the door and slipped inside. Raven stuck her head in just as Apple clicked a button hidden under Grimm's desk. A section of the bookcase on the wall slide away, revealing a dark staircase up to a high tower.

Raven creapt in and stared up the staircase. Where did it lead? She started to climb it but hesitated. If Apple was going up there for comfort Raven decided she didn't want to go there. Not until Apple had cooled off. She'd wait for her in her dormroom.

* * *

Apple climbed up the stairs, tossing the dragon who guarded the tower a steak and sneaking past her. Finally, she reached the top where her mtoher's mirror prison sat.

Apple approached the blank glass, swallowing nervously. It'd been so long since she'd been alone with her mother.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, show me my mother," Apple murmured and the glass rippled, showing her mother painting her talon-like nails.

"Apple!" The Evil Queen gasped and put down her nailpolish. "What a wonderfully wicked surprise. What in ever after are you doing here?"

"Mom," Apple whimpered, her eyes feeling with tears. "I…I don't think I'm going to win the Royal Student Council election this year."

"What? Didn't you do what I taught you, strike fear into their hearts?"

"I tried, Mom, I really did, but Raven…"

"That blood-lipped little rat," The Evil Queen growled. "She has nothing on you, my beautiful morsel."

"But she's going to beat me, Mom," Apple cried. "In the election and in our story!"

"She doesn't have to!" The Evil Queen exclaimed, pressing her palms against the glass. "You can be the evilest evil to ever live, Apple! You can _win_!"

"How?"

"Take my hand, dearie. Take my hand and we can win together, rule Ever After as mother and daughter."

Apple gasped, her tears falling over her lashes onto her cheeks. "I…I can't."

"Bah! You tried to when you were young, Apple, you can do it again! No one is here. Please, daughter, take my hand and help me out of this awful prison."

But Apple took a shaky step back. "I…I don't want to be locked up like you, Mom. And we're supposed to fulfill the role we've been given. You always told me I had to be the evilest Evil Queen. That it was my destiny."

"But your destiny can be so much more!" The Evil Queen screamed, pounding on the glass. "Let me out, Apple! Let me out!"

"You want to rewrite everything," Apple gaped. "Just like Raven."

"Let me out! Apple, take my hand! _Apple_!"

"I can't, Mom." Apple stepped down the stairs, shaking her head. "I just _can't_."

* * *

Raven was sitting in her dorm room, practicing on her piano, when Apple walked in, her face blank, as if in a daze.

"Hey Apple. Are you okay?"

Apple snapped up at the sound of Raven's voice and sneered.

"Why do you care?"

Without another word she turned and left. Raven slumped in her seat. Yes, Apple was evil and mean and needed to be stopped from being a tyrant over the school, but Raven didn't feel hatred toward her. Rather, she felt a kind of friendship and love toward her, the way she felt for Maddie or Briar.

Raven walked over to Apple's side of the room, everything decked out in purple and black and spikes. Sitting on her desk was a framed picture of Apple and her mother when she was young. Raven traced the image of the Evil Queen with her fingers, thinking something I couldn't hear.

Why couldn't I hear her thoughts?

Raven seemed to decide something and left her room. To where, we'll have to see.

* * *

Apple stomped through the halls, cursing anyone who looked at her. First-year princes squealed like baby goats when antlers sprouted from their heads, princesses screeched like banshees when their powder puffs started chasing them, and commoners slipped on a mud puddles suddenly in front of their feet.

She pushed open the doors and ran straight into the Enchanted Woods. It wasn't the Dark Forest that surrounded her home, but it was similar in a way.

She ran past princesses practicing their bird songs, princes riding their horses and shooting arrows, and others playing with their pets. She ran until she found a cave sitting behind a row of wild raspberry bushes. Enchanted crystals lit up the inside, colorful beams of light bouncing off the stones. A flock of bats sat in the back of the cave and Apple slumped to the ground, finally letting herself be weak.

Her face crumpled as she cried, her tears streaking her midnight black mascara. She sobbed into her hands, wondering why everything felt so upside down, why her both her enemy and her mother wanted to flip the script. They had to follow their destinies…right?

After a few moments, Apple blinked her eyes open, and found a rather strange sight. Well, strange for her.

Sitting snuggled in her lap was a cluster of bunnies. Squirrels were dropping nuts at her feet and a pair of bluebirds were braiding her hair into a crown so well she hadn't even felt them.

"What the…," Apple gaped. The animals jumped at the sound of her voice and all hopped away, running out of the cave. A stray bunny looked back at her before it hopped away, its eyes full of confusion.

Apple watched them leave and slowly touched the unfinished braid on her head.

What in ever after was going on?

* * *

Raven, meanwhile, was sneaking into the Headmaster's office. But when she reached the door, she found it locked. She grit her teeth but then pulled out her MirrorPhone.

_'Briar, tell Blondie there's free porridge in the Headmaster's wing. 3 Raven.'_

In under five minutes, the bubbly blonde was racing down the hall, her nose sniffing faster than a rabid dog.

"Raven! You said something about porridge?" Blondie exclaimed, grabbing Raven by the shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, I thought I smelled it in here," Raven lied, waving at the Headmaster's door. She didn't normally lie so the words felt weird on her tongue.

Blondie traced the Headmaster's door and the lock clicked open. Raven grinned and quickly pulled out her MirrorPhone.

"Oh, sorry, it's in the Castleteria. Must've smelled it coming in through the vents. Sorry," Raven told her. Blondie whipped her head around and left without a word, an animal on the hunt. It was kind of freaky.

But Raven didn't spare her another thought. Rather, she headed into the Headmaster's office and dashed over to his desk. She ran her fingers under the top, searching, until she felt the button. She pressed it in and a section of the bookcases slid open.

Raven was going to see the Evil Queen!

Up the stairs she climbed, around the sleeping dragon, until she reached the top. There she found a blank mirror sitting amongst dusty boxes. Raven approached the glass and stared at her reflection, her violet eyes and dark hair that was curled under her golden tiara. The red skirt that hung off her hips over her golden leggings looked artificial and fake.

Just then the glass fogged up. When it cleared the Evil Queen was standing in the frame, glaring out of the glass at her.

"Well if it's baby Snow," she sneered, her glare so similar to Apple's that Raven jumped. "How did you get here?"

"I, uh, I watched Apple," Raven muttered, staring at her golden heels.

"Spying…maybe you aren't as Snow as I thought. What do you want?"

Raven looked up and met the Evil Queen's violet eyes. Eyes eerily similar to hers.

Which is to be expected, of course. Violet eyes are very common in Ever After. Nothing weird about that.

"I just…I don't know, I wanted to see you," Raven answered. "To see you face to face."

"Wanted to see what true _evil _looks like?" the Evil Queen cackled. "Well here it is, _princess_! Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Do you love her? Apple, your daughter, do you love her?" Raven suddenly asked. The Evil Queen was stunned (as am I, if I'm being honest).

"Why…of course I do," she sputtered. "Why would you-?"

"Why? _Why _do you love her?"

"Well…when I saw her, I saw _myself_ looking back at me, my darkness, my malice, my _struggles_. I knew she was the fairest of them all but that she would be treated with fear and cruelty."

"You love her because you believe her to be you," Raven slowly said. "Because she's a part of you."

"Isn't that why all mothers love their daughters?"

Raven looked up at the Evil Queen, at her raven hair, sharp features, and violet eyes.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, send the Evil Queen away," she told the glass and began to fog up.

"Wait! That's all you wanted?" the Evil Queen screeched as the fog vanished her, replacing her image with clear reflective glass. And Raven's image was scarily similar to the Evil Queen's.

Probably because they're from the same fairy tale and both very beautiful. So it's not weird. Or scary. All perfectly normal, dear readers, all _perfectly_ normal….

* * *

_It was late at night and I, Madeline Hatter, was standing in the library door, waiting for Raven and Apple. I'd been listening to the narrator all day and had heard all Apple and Raven had done today. I figured they'd come back. They _had_ to come back._

_ "Look," Kitty whispered, pointing from her perch on a tree branch at a figure walking down the dark hall. _

_Raven!_

_ She wasn't wearing a tiara or her usual red dress. Rather, she wore gold leggings and a purple tunic top with gold thorns winding around the hem of it, accessorized with a gold chain necklace and raven pendent. She looked wickedly awesome and much more like herself._

_ "Hey, Maddie," Raven breathed when she reached the library. "I don't know if Apple's coming, I haven't talked to her all day. She was really upset after the debate."_

_ "I think she'll be here," I giggled and held out a brimming teacup to Raven. "Extra sugary gumdrop tea. It'll keep you up _all_ night."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "I smell a rat," Kitty murmured, sniffing the air, her eyes staring down another hall. And from it came Apple, a skulking bone rat chasing her heels. _

_Apple too wasn't wearing her normal purple and leather. Rather, she was wearing a blood red leather dress with a thick silver buckled belt around her waist. Her black leggings glittered silver in the moon light and silver bangles with apple charms hung off her wrists. A silver tiara with red gems sat atop her blonde curls, as if it belonged there. _

"_Get lost," Apple hissed and kicked the rat. It ran off, towards the Castleteria._

"_Wow, Apple, you look great," Raven said. Apple just glared._

"_This better be good," she told me. "Cause I'm still not convinced."_

"_It'll be teariffic!" I quickly drew the door and Raven and Apple entered the Vault of Lost Tales. Before I could, though, Kitty stopped me._

"_Are you sure they won't sign?"_

"_One stone changes the river, one bird starts the song, one wheel to move the coal, one girl to right a wrong."_

_Kitty nodded and we too entered the vault. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Giles was waiting for us when we entered the Vault of Lost Tales with a full tea party spread. I only wish I could've enjoyed it. _

_ "I was watching through my mirror," Giles said as we all sat down. "The Narrator suspects nothing, I'm sure of it."_

_ "He hasn't said anything," Kitty agreed, popping sugar cubes into her mouth._

_ "So because two teenagers can hear a man in the sky, I'm supposed to believe this?" Apple scoffed. "This is idiotic."_

_ Giles pushed a red and purple book across the table. "Don't take their word for it, then, if you doubt them. Read your tale for yourself. Your _true_ tale."_

_ Apple huffed but flipped through the book, eyes scanning the inky black words as fast as she could._

_ "How do we get away with not signing the book?" Raven asked as she picked at her blueberry scone. "I mean, won't Headmaster Grimm do something?"_

_ "Once you refuse, I'm sure things will go back to the way they were," Giles replied._

_ "You're sure?"_

_ "As sure as one can be during these situations," Giles admitted. "But sometimes we just have to trust our instincts."_

_ "What happened…last time? When I didn't sign?"_

_ "Well everyone had a fantastical food fit and Headmaster Grimm was all grumpy grump but then we saved Giles during Thronecoming and Briar through the _real_ Storybook of Legends into Wonderland so we had to go find it during the Spring Fairest and we gave up all the pages-" I sucked in a huge breath, ready to keep going, when Kitty groaned loudly._

_ "That's so much explanation." Her teal eyes fell to me. "To much word and you'll stop the bird."_

_ "Good point!" I exclaimed and turned back to a very confused Raven. Poor thing. "You changed things. In a way that makes you feel like you just jumped into a lake on a hot summer day."_

_ "So…in a good way?"_

_ "In the _best_ way," Giles promised. _

_ "Well I clearly didn't think so," Apple bit out, snapping the book shut. "And I don't think so now either."_

_ "What?" I gaped. "But why?"_

_ "Why? Because in that _book_ Raven ruined everything by not signing. She changed everything in the fairytale world all because she wasn't happy. But guess what? It's not about happy, it's about doing our duty," Apple ranted._

_ "But what about freedom and choice?" Raven demanded. "Living your own life?"_

_ "Just because you're unhappy with your life doesn't mean the rest of us are. In fact, I _love _my life! The Apple in that book was a weak princess who couldn't make you understand your duty as a fairytale. That Apple depended on princes to save her. And I don't want to go back to _that_ Apple!"_

_ "But…but you have to or else-" I stuttered._

_ "Or else what? I'm stuck in this life, being the next Evil Queen?" Apple shouted, purple wisps of magic floating off her hands. "Good! Because that's the life _I_ want! Happy now, Raven? I'm making a _choice_."_

_ And with that Apple stormed out of the vault, taking all our hopes and plans with her._

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping soundly behind the Night Briars at Ever After High.

What's this? Why it's Apple Queen storming out of the library. Why is she there _again_?

"Stupid wonderland folk, stupid librarians, stupid princess, stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered under her breath.

She pulled out a small vial from her dress pocket and stared at the white potion inside. With her other hand, she pulled her tiara off her head, one she'd stolen from Raven to see how it would feel. Back in their dorm room she'd liked it, even felt right in it. But now…now she _hated _it.

She threw the potion and tiara onto the ground, watching both of them break. Rubies flew into cracks in the stone floor and the metal bent like a tin can. The glass vial shattered and the pearly potion sunk into the ground.

By my fairy godmother…It's a silencing potion! One that enabled Apple to keep her thoughts and plans hidden from me. But now that she's shared it with me, I can see _all_ her memories again.

Let's take a look, shall we? There's Raven, being annoyingly rebellious. And her crazy friend, Madeline…and Giles. Oh, yes, I forgot about that old fart. And Kitty, what a surprise. And their plan, oh their plan….

No matter. Apple has shared with me all of her ex-friends' intentions and now I know how to stop them.

The blonde soon to be queen ran through the dark, tears falling from her blue eyes, as I began to scheme by myself. Apple may not think I'm real but she is in for a shock for sure.

If only I could do an evil laugh, I would do one right now…

* * *

_Kitty, Raven, and I left the library just as the Narrator finished his evil monologue. Kitty and I shared fearful glances and shivered in the cool night._

_ "What?" Raven asked._

_ "He knows," Kitty whimpered. _

_ "Apple must've given up her potion and now all our plans are out of the fryer and into the swamp," I grumped. But inside my heart felt like it was breaking. _

_ "It's okay. I sign before Apple so I just won't sign. Easy as blackbird pie," Raven swore._

_ But Kitty and I still had our doubts. Would Raven still be able to save our story? Or had evil Apple just ruined everything?_

* * *

**Sorry this one's so short but it's the set up for the next really epic chapter so stay tuned! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows, it means so much to me! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Finally, we have arrived at Legacy Day. Apple came back into her dorm room after her morning room, refreshed and ready to sign her destiny and stick it to Maddie and her gang of delusional friends.

Raven on the other side of the room was just waking up, wiping sandman sand out of her violet eyes. She seemed to move slowly, deliberately trying to think of nothing. But I can see her little charade. Because right inside, Raven's heart was beating faster and her hands were shaking with her decision to _not _sign the Storybook of Legends.

Well, we'd just see about that.

"Apple," Raven greeted her roommate with a nod and headed to the bathroom.

"Raven," Apple snipped, pulling off her workout leggings.

Shortly after they were ready, a knock banged on their door. Apple swung it open to find a little ogre bowing before her.

"Dark queen, follow me to your Legacy Day outfit," he grumbled, staring at Apple's black sneakers.

"Apple!" Raven called as her roommate left. But the blonde held her head high and didn't look back once.

* * *

The ogre led Apple to a dungeon classroom were potions bubble over in cauldrons, filling the room with steam. In the back of the room was an iron tomb that hung open, revealing a dark purple dress with chains dangling off of it. Ebony gloves hung next to hit, with a pair of silver stilettos resting beneath, and a dark black cape with purple accents hanging behind everything.

The ogre left as Apple trembled and she slipped everything on. She zipped up her dress, pulled on the gloves, clipped on her cape, and placed a silver dome crown with dangling chains atop her blonde curls. Everything fit perfectly, as she knew it would.

Next to the tomb was a small vanity was old pallets of makeup. Apple smeared on a violet shade on her eyelids and winged out her eyeliner. Her lips were painted an evil ebony and her skin was made to look even paler.

Had her mother used this makeup? She'd worn this dress, after all. She'd looked into this glass and gotten ready for her destiny. Now Apple was doing the same, just as she'd always dreamed.

But if this was her dream, why did it feel so empty?

Apple opened the dungeon's door and found a horde of ogres and gargoyles, creatures of darkness shaking in her presence. They bowed when they saw her.

"Dark queen, we are yours to command," the ogre in the front told her.

Apple smiled wickedly for the first time that day. Who needed Raven and her band of crazies when she had a legion of darkness?

She stepped out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind her, and began walking through the halls. The shadows curled towards her, willing to lend her their strength and magic. Her army scuttled behind her, waiting to carry out her deliciously evil orders.

_This_, Apple thought, _was what evil is all about. And it is _beautiful.

* * *

Raven was alone in her room, wondering what she was supposed to do now (her mother had never been very specific with how to actually _get ready_ for legacy day) when a gentler knock sounded on her door. She walked over to it and found a deer standing outside her room surrounded by bunnies, squirrels, and songbirds. Then happily trotted into her room and the deer laid the gown it was carrying on its back on her bed. Bunnies dropped shoes and squirrels displayed jewelry while the birds began to pick out her hair accessories.

Raven started twitching as they all ran around her room. She was a very introverted girl and didn't like people or animals invading her space. Often back home she'd wake up to see songbirds had picked our her most painful dress to wear that day or squirrels had dropped dozens of acorns into her jewelry box. And Raven was stressed enough for the day.

"Thank you, thanks, I really appreciate it," Raven said and began pushing them all toward the door. "But I'd really like to get ready myself. You know, reflect on all my future _princessy_ stuff."

The bunnies looked very betrayed, but they all exited the room sadly. Raven locked her door for good measure before she turned back to the clothes they'd brought.

The gown was a white corset with gold embroidery and a huge ruby red tulle skirt. White and gold heels were laid on the ground next to it along with the quilted white and gold cape with pearl strands connecting it at the front. On her vanity sat a pair of white earrings and a golden tiara with dangling strands of pearls and rubies.

All the glitter and finery made Raven's skin crawl.

She didn't spare the gown another look, choosing to wear what she already had on: a red apple tunic and golden leggings with dark red knee-high boots. But she did clip on the cape since it was simply enchanting, and she placed on the tiara. She was still royalty after all.

As she put the finishing touches on her ruby red lipstick, knocking sounded on her door paired with giggling. Raven opened it to find Briar and Ashlynn decked out in their Legacy Day dresses, looking just like the perfect princesses they were.

"Raven, you look so enchanting!" Briar exclaimed. "I love that you're forgoing the ballgown look, it's so you."

"You guys look beautiful too," Raven replied, shrinking back slightly.

Though Raven was doubting her story (like the child she was) she could still remember play-dates at these two girls' castles, long days spent practicing their princess wave together, dreaming about how they would rule their kingdoms and have weekly banquets together. She knew they wouldn't understand her (unreasonable) choice.

"We're all headed down to the terrace together and we knew we couldn't go without you," Ashlynn said and hooked her arm around Raven's. Her mascara was a little smudged and her eyes were tinged with red. "Are you ready?"

_No,_ Raven thought. But she smiled just like the White Queen had taught her and replied, "Of course!"

And the three of them walked down the stairs toward their destinies.

* * *

The princesses came down the stairs just as Apple and her minions were approaching the terrace where the signing would commence.

"I'll meet you guys there," Raven told the princesses and dashed towards her roommate who was making everyone cower in fear with her mere presence. "Apple!"

"Who dares address the queen by her name?" Apple thundered and whirled around, magic crackling from her fingers. "Oh. _You_."

"Apple, we have to talk," Raven whispered to her, grabbing her arm. "You can't do this. This isn't you."

Apple yanked her arm back and glared sharply. "Yes, it is. You may not like it but this is who I'm _choosing _to be. Aren't you all about _choice_? Aren't you happy I've made mine?"

"Please, Apple, this isn't right."

"And neither is your plan," Apple hissed. "If you don't sign the book, I'll ruin your life anyone. I'll find a way to poison you and drive you to the Dark Woods whether you want it or not. Understand?"

"I just want things to be right," Raven whimpered, perfect tears filling her eyes.

"Then sign the book," Apple growled and stormed away, taking her place in line behind Dexter.

Raven took a moment to blink and take a deep breath before she went over and joined her in line, right in front of Apple.

* * *

The ceremony began with a rousing speech by Headmaster Grimm, followed by a presentation of the book. Up first was Ashlynn who watched her story with a tinge of dread. Raven's heart broke a bit watching her sign with tear filled eyes of heartache, knowing she'd never get to spend her life with Hunter.

Dexter went next, all fake confidence and awkwardness. But he signed and winked at Raven as he left the stage.

"Wonder how he'll feel when you don't sign the book," Apple hissed in her ear. "Wonder if he'll think he and the Happily Ever After he could give you wasn't enough. Wonder if it'll break his heart, if he'll ever forgive you or even _love _you."

Raven felt fear freeze her veins. What _would_ Dexter think? She hadn't even thought of him in all of this.

"And next we have Raven White," Headmaster Grimm announced.

With shaky legs, Raven climbed onto the stage. Above, doves flew and sang before landing on the podium containing the book. Raven walked up to it and looked at the audience. Right in the front row was Maddie, smiling at her, with Kitty next to her who was nervously biting her nails.

"I am Raven White and I am, er, I'm ready to pledge my destiny," Raven proclaimed and the crowd cheered.

A golden key appeared, and Raven turned it in the Storybook of Legends' lock. The pages flipped open, landing on her page. Paint covered the bottom half and began to reveal her story.

First, she saw her mother's funeral, then her servitude to the new queen, Apple. Her flee into the Dark Woods, caring for the dwarves, the animals helping her clean the house. Then came Apple disguised as an old woman and her shiny apple. The faint, the coffin, the kiss. Then the wedding of the year and a Happily Ever After.

A mirror appeared before her, reflecting her future self, her ebony hair piled under her golden grown, a scepter clasped in her hand, her ruby lips pulled into a content smile.

_I don't want to be content_, Raven thought.

The mirror turned into a quill. Her violet eyes flashed between it and the line on the page awaiting her signature. Raven grasped the page, ready to tear it out.

But then her hand started moving up to the quill.

"What?" Maddie exclaimed. "No, she was-"

Suddenly Maddie could no longer speak.

"Maddie?" Kitty whispered next to her. But Kitty's voice stopped working as well.

_He's lying! He's changing the story! Raven was going to tear out her page!_

Raven grasped the quill.

_I started running toward the stage-_

Maddie fell over, her legs no longer working. Meanwhile, Raven put the tip of the quill to the page.

_She's crying. She's fighting, I can see it in her shaking arm. Fight it, Raven! Fight it!_

And, with broad sweeping strokes, Raven signed the Storybook of Legends!

_She's looking at me. I think she's trying to apologize because, without her even looking at the page, she signs the book. The ink glows for a moment and the book shuts. Raven's shaking, crying, and Headmaster Grimm ushers off of stage while everyone whispers about what just happened._

_ But Kitty and Raven and I know what just happened. We lost our story._

No, dear reader, Raven _gained_ her story. She is now magically bound to follow in her the Snow White destiny, forever and always.

_Only because you forced her to._

Well, we've spent enough time on Ms. White. Down below, the next student is being called onto stage. Ms. Apple Queen.

* * *

Apple walked onto the stage and lightning crackled behind her. Thunder shook the mirrors broadcasting her face to the audience and people screamed in the audience. Apple didn't flinch, though, and approached the podium confidently, her face blank.

"I am Apple Queen!" she announced, voice booming out. "And I am ready to pledge my destiny!"

A dark key with an apple ruby appeared. She inserted it into the book and the pages magically flipped to her page. Colors spread across the bottom and she watched her story play out. Staring at mirrors, taking over Snow White's kingdom and enslaving Raven, deciding she was too fair to be in the castle. There was the chase into the woods, the making of the apple, her disguise, Raven dying, her laughing victoriously.

But then the tale took a turn. Raven woke up. She reclaimed her kingdom and when Apple went to try to get rid of her once and for all she was forced to dance in flaming iron shoes until she collapsed. She watched the painted version of Raven with a bored look in her violet eyes stop the dance, letting Apple return to Queen Castle to live out the rest of her life. The last painting Apple saw was her leaving the castle, glaring evilly, as Raven watched her leave, almost without seeing her.

A mirror appeared above the book, showing future Apple glaring out at herself, dark magic curling all around her, an evil crown glittering atop her curls. The mirror turned into a quill and Apple's pale hand clutched it. She touched the inky tip to the page and…

_Wait a spill! She seems…upset. She's glancing at Raven, then at me, frozen on the ground, and at Kitty who's clawing at her tongue. What is she…?_

What is she…?

No!

_Yes! Apple crossed out her page with a dark inky X!_

_ "I am Apple but not _this_ Apple!" she yelled and grasped the page._

And smoothed it out! Yes, she's just smoothing it out and then she'll sign.

_No! Apple grasped the page and ripped it out!_

No! No, no, no, no!

_A blast of purple and red magic shot out of the book and knocked over all the students and staff, Apple standing amidst the chaos. _

_Then things began to _change_. The sun and moon flashed in the sky, rising and falling at a supersonic speed as time moved forward. Everyone's outfits changed back into what they'd been wearing when the narrator had changed our story: mostly pajamas. Up on stage, Apple was still clutching her page as her dark dress melted into her red nightgown and pink robe. Raven sat up, sprawled on the stairs exiting the stage, back in her dark purple nightgown. _

"_What the…?" she muttered and glanced around, her eyes landing on Apple. Shakily, she walked up the stage._

"_Maddie, my tongue can talk again!" Kitty exclaimed with glee and vanished, reappearing on stage. "You try!"_

"_Testing, testing, blue fish, two fish," I hesitantly said then broke into a happy dance complete with butt wiggles. "Toodle roo, I can moo!"_

_I bounded up the stairs to the stage and hugged Raven then Apple_

"_Thank you," I whispered in her ear._

_Apple was shaking, looking all around, then at the page in her hand. "Did that…did that really…?"_

"_I think it did," Raven agreed, slinging an arm around the shaken princess._

"_You! You awful, terrible, _child_!" a cruel voice yelled. _

_Oh no! I know that voice._

"Yes, you do," I, the true narrator, snarled.

A dark black rip in the sky opened, pulsing with magic. And from it, I emerged, entering the story, my inky robes brushing the ground, my dark hair blowing in the wind. Madeline and her _ridiculous _friends took a step back as I glared at them with my pitch-black eyes.

"And you will regret _everything _you just did!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Everyone in on the balcony gaped at me, looking like the children they were all dressed in pajamas. But my dark eyes were fixed on that annoying little Hatter.

_Hey! I'm not annoying!_

"You have interfered one too many times in my plan, Hatter," I hissed.

Madeline collapsed in pain, her breathing labored, her limbs trembling.

_"Ah!" I screamed, falling to the ground as the words became true. He was so much stronger now that we could see him._

_ "Maddie?" Raven whispered, kneeling next to me._

"And you!" I exclaimed, my eyes spinning to her. She fell back in shock, crawling back to Apple's arms. "You have ruined_ everything_! Can you never be happy? Satisfied? No! You're a selfish insolent _child_!"

"I…I don't," she stuttered, shaking her head.

"You weren't happy as a villain. That I can understand. You're ending was unhappy," I drawled. "But when you had everything you could ever want: a prince, a castle, a Happily Ever After, you still refused it! Why?"

"Because…" Raven stood slowly. "Because I wasn't free. And even if I would've been given things, that doesn't mean they made me happy. I never wanted to be trapped in a life I didn't choose, good or bad."

"Then be _free_."

Raven started slipping along the balcony, pushed by a strong wind.

_"No!" I shouted, watching Raven's slippers slid along the marble tile. She slid to the edge and rocketed straight off. _

_ "Then she catches the edge!"_

"What?"

_Raven's pale fingers wrapped around the ledge of the balcony, her dangling over a chasm. Cedar and Cerise ran over, beginning to hoist her over._

"But if you wanted to given Raven a happy ending why did you make me…a villain?" Apple whispered, her misted eyes turning to me. I had to stifle a laugh at seeing her, the final nail in my plan's coffin. She was so small, so helpless. Like a baby bird who was stuck in her nest.

"I thought that would have been obvious. You, Apple pie, were practically predestined for manipulation and selfishness. You force people into lives they hate, try to show everyone that it's alright to blindly trust leaders, and you constantly promote yourself as some hero. You're _not_. You're a girl only looking out for herself. Add in the fact that you're so scared of an undetermined life and you made the perfect Evil Queen."

Apple fell to her knees, hands shaking. "No…no, no, no."

"Now, back to the little Hatter."

_But I was starting to stand, shaking off the pain._

Wrong. Madeline was now on her back, eyes rolled back, as the pain rendered her immobile. She couldn't even make a sound.

"Maddie!" Raven shouted as her annoying friends hoisted her over the edge. She started to run to her but her stuck to the tiles. She couldn't move!

_That shouldn't have happened! You're changing _everything_!_

"Narrators control the story," I said, leaning over to glare into Madeline's aqua eyes. "So I'm simply _controlling_."

I surveyed the group of teenagers with their useless Headmaster hiding behind his podium. "You know, I think I'll just rewind this tale again. But this time I'll lock you and Cheshire and that idiot Giles together in the Vault of Lost Tale. That way you'll _never _interfere with the story!"

_No!_

But Madeline was in too much pain to do anything. I opened my palms to the skies and midnight black ink began to rain down.

"_Destiny true, the destiny for you. Change the course of time, send it back till one hears the chime. Clock strike twelve, then you're through, no more destiny for you!_" I chanted as the students started to run from me. The clock's hands sped up, spinning faster and faster to twelve. So close….

_They stopped?_

"What? No! They struck twelve!"

_Uh…they're not moving._

"Move! Move, you stupid hands!" I whirled around to Madeline. "What did you do?"

"She didn't do anything!" a booming voice announced. I spun around and saw… "Oh no."

_The Narration Board! Three narrators, each representing the first three genres: tragedy, comedy, and epic! All of them came out of a huge ball of light glowing in the sky, the three of them wearing robes in different metallic colors, hovering in the hair above the balcony. As soon as they appeared the inky rain stopped and my pain ended. I sucked in a breath and sat up while the evil narrator started to run._

_ "Pen! Stop!" the narrator in silver cried out, holding out his hand. The evil narrator (Pen, I guess) froze mid-stride._

_ "Wowza!" I gaped as the board landed next to me. The bronze one smiled at me. In fact, I think she couldn't _stop_ smiling._

_ "We're so sorry for all the trouble he's caused," she apologized. "Be sure that his banishment will be even more extreme. We're going to send him far away, to a land without fairytales."_

_ "I didn't even know there was a land like that," I replied, glancing at Pen. He was still frozen. "But what will happen to _our _story?"_

_ "It will go on," the gold narrator assured me, his eyes still pinned on Pen as the silver narrator put chains on his arms. "A new narrator, an unbiased one, will tell the stories worth telling."_

_ "How did you reverse his spell?" the bronze narrator asked._

_ (This is annoying. I'm just going to call them Bronzey, Silv, and Goldy, okay? Okay!)_

_ "Apple did. She didn't sign the book," I replied. "I didn't even think she liked me in the upside downy story."_

_ Bronzey smiled and hugged me. She smelled like old pages and tea. "You and your friends are real heroes, Madeline."_

_ "It is rather impressive," Goldy agreed, stroking his chiseled chin. "I've never met anyone so uneducated in the ways of narration who could narrate whole chapters, much less stop Pen."_

_ "Probably just got lucky," Silvy grumbled, dragging Pen behind him like a piece of furniture. _

_ "Perhaps not," Bronzey mused and turned to Goldy. "Epicus, do you think maybe we could offer her something in return? Perhaps…a scholarship? It'd be a shame to not try."_

_ (Ah, so Goldy was actually Epicus. I can't tell stuff like that since I'm not a real narrator)_

_ "But what if you could be?" Epicus asked._

_ "Huh? Did you just…?"_

_ "Yes, we can hear everything you're narrating," Silvy grumbled. "And my name's not Silvy, it's Tragoedia."_

_ "Madeline, we oversee the School of Narration. Would you like to attend?" Epicus asked._

_ I blinked in surprise._

_ "A school of narrators? Why that sounds just positively hat-tastic!" _

_ A door scrapped open and we turned to see the students opening it, looking to see what had happened. Leading them was Raven who breathed a huge sigh when she saw I was okay. As I met her violet eyes, I could feel my choice weighing on my tongue._

_ "It _sounds_ hat-tastic but I belong here," I replied. "Thank you for your offer."_

_ "We understand," Epicus said and handed me a shiny gold pen. "This will draw a door to the school if you ever change your mind. But if you use it you are bound to stay there for one semester."_

_ "So no fun visits," Bronzey told me, hugging me one last time. "And I rather like Bronzey. I might change my desk card to say that."_

_ And just as quickly as they had come, they were gone, disappearing into their ball of light with Pen._

_ "Maddie?" Raven asked hesitantly as the students approached me. "Are you…? Are we…?"_

_ "We're okay!" I declared and hugged her. "The nasty narrator's gone and now we're free to choose our own stories!"_


End file.
